Look what love gave us
by Ghadriel
Summary: En quatre ans, il se passe beaucoup de choses. On change de physique, de chemin. D'adolescent, on passe à adulte. Les uns assument leurs responsabilités tandis que les autres tentent de les oublier par tous les moyens possibles. Cependant, le passé refait toujours surface un jour où l'autre et les blessures qu'il ramène sont souvent celles qui nous brise le plus.
1. Now that the world isn't ending

_"Jamais, j'écrirai sur Amour Sucré, tu rigoles ou quoi ?". Le pire dans tout ça, c'est que je n'ai pas honte, je ne vois pourquoi j'aurais honte d'ailleurs. Mais j'avoue que jamais je n'aurais pensé commencé une fanfiction dessus. Il faut croire que le Campus Life m'a carrément fait craqué et particulièrement le nouveau physique des personnages._

 _Je tiens à préciser que certains sujets abordés seront assez durs, le rating M n'est pas que pour les jolis fesses toutes nues (parce que oui, il y en aura évidemment, héhé !)_

 _ **Disclaimer:** Editeur - Développeur: Beemoov_

 _Concepteur: ChinoMiko_

* * *

Le résonnement d'un son de guitare se perdit pendant encore quelques secondes contre les murs de la pièce. Les notes lui semblaient fausses, alors qu'elles n'étaient juste pas à son goût pour les paroles sous ses yeux. Cette chanson d'amour à la fin chaotique lui semblait un peu cliché. Combien de groupe de rock n'en inventait pas ? Au final, ça finissait toujours pareil, le garçon ou la fille qui souffre à en mourir.

-"..."

Doucement, il débrancha sa guitare pour la placer dans son étui tout en soupirant bruyamment, encore une longue soirée qui n'avait pas porté ses fruits, s'il continuait comme ça, son groupe allait finir par le jeter dehors, bien qu'ils soient assez compréhensif sur le syndrome de la page blanche. Plaçant enfin la sangle de son instrument sur son épaule, son regard parcouru une dernière fois les environs, s'assurant que tout soit verrouillé et éteint avant de tourner les talons pour retourner chez lui. Le groupe s'était réuni pour aller faire la fête dans un bar et même si habituellement, le rouquin n'aurait pas refusé, il avait préféré se concentrer sur la musique ce soir et pourtant, ses efforts avaient été vains. Profitant de la fraîcheur du soir pendant quelques minutes, le guitariste commença sa route, ses oreilles bercées par la vie que les étudiants brûlaient à faire leurs soirées qui partaient souvent trop loin, demain il devra retourner en cours malgré le laxisme que son professeur pouvait faire par rapport à ses tournées, après tout ses notes étaient excellentes bien qu'il restait cet élève insolent et moqueur quand quelque chose lui semblait beaucoup trop facile.

Enfin arrivé à l'arrêt de bus le guitariste vérifia les horaires, jamais à l'abris du changement où d'une annulation de transport à la dernière minute. Aujourd'hui, c'était vendredi soir, il fallait qu'il rentre chez lui pour s'occuper de son chien. Heureusement, tout semblait normal. Tout en s'installant sur le siège, il attrapa son paquet de cigarettes pour en allumer une, tirant une bonne fois dessus avant de ranger le tout. Pianotant un air quelconque sur sa cuisse, le rouquin laissa son regard vagabonder sur les panneaux publicitaires. Quelques uns tentaient de nous attirer pour une nouvelle boisson gazeuse ou une nouvelle marque de bière. D'autres nous montraient une nouvelle marque de voiture pu encore de nouveaux fast-food qui venaient d'ouvrir récemment. Une affiche placardée plusieurs fois sur les murs le fit sourire quand il reconnu celle de son groupe et les mots d'amour ainsi que les cœurs bien mal dessinés tout autour lui fit lever les yeux au ciel. Les fans n'étaient pas toutes très droites dans leurs têtes.

Sortant son téléphone portable pour vérifier l'heure, il fronça les sourcils, trouvant que le bus mettait vraiment du temps à arriver. Mais rapidement, ses orbes grises se relevèrent pour voir atterrir un homme sur ses fesses sur le trottoir d'en face. Celui-ci avait l'air effrayé et tentait de reculer avec ses bras pour l'aider à ramper en arrière tandis qu'un second s'écrasait à côté de lui, sa tête percutant les pavés durement. En voyant le spectacle, le musicien grimaça en se disant que c'était pas de chance pour eux, mais les deux autres hommes qui arrivèrent pour continuer de les frapper ne le rassura pas. Continuant de fixer les "victimes" qui tentèrent de se relever tant bien que mal avant de croiser le regard du guitariste. Ce fût une ouverture de choix pour qu'ils se précipitent de traverser la rue, trébuchant à moitié pour se mettre aux côtés du rouquin.

-"Ne venez pas nous chercher ! On a un leader ici !"

Un leader ? C'était quoi cette histoire ? Il était juste leader de son groupe, c'était déjà bien. Avec leurs conneries les autres types traversaient à leur tour la rue avant de s'arrêter pour observer le nouvel élément perturbateur de leur dispute.

-"T'es qui toi ?"

-"Personne. Foutez-moi la paix."

Mais ses mots furent prit pour une provocation. Ayant eu le temps de se pousser tout en sauvant sa guitare, l'un des hommes s'écrasa à moitié sur le siège de l'arrêt de bus en voulant lui donner un coup de poing et sans hésiter, le guitariste appuya sur son derrière avec sa botte pour que son agresseur ait le bord du siège assez profondément enfoncé dans le ventre pour le sonner quelque instant tandis que son partenaire se jetait à son tour sur lui, récoltant un coup de poing violent en plein dans l'épaule, le rouquin grogna avant de donner un violent coup à son tour, ses doigts faisant craquer le nez de son adversaire qui se mit à pisser le sang. Son instrument le ralentissait faisant tout pour éviter qu'on ne l'abîme pas. Les hommes qui l'avaient inclus dans cette bagarre qui n'était pas la sienne avaient déguerpis comme des lapins faisant jurer le musicien.

Alors qu'il décida de rebrousser chemin, quitte à passer sa nuit dans leur studio de répétition plutôt que de se faire encore emmerder par ce genre d'individu stupide, il entendit le déclic d'une arme à feu. Merde... Cette altercation commençait vraiment à prendre une mauvaise tournure Levant les mains tout en fermant les yeux, le rouquin se retourna lentement pour faire face à la menace. Tandis que l'agresseur se mit à parler.

-"Tu fais partie de quel gang ? T'es le chef ? Allez, mon petit, avance gentiment, on pourrait peut-être discuter."

Cette proposition lui fit hausser un sourcil avant qu'il ne jette sa cigarette au sol sous le regard attentif de son ennemi. C'était quoi cette manière de menacer ?

-"Encore un peu et on croirait que vous allez faire une proposition à une lycéenne... Si c'est pour une histoire de partie de jambe en l'air, enfoncer vous votre flingue ou je pense, ça devrait vous faire de l'effet et m'épargnez une discussion avec les abrutis que vous êtes."

Le coup de feu parti,, mais celui-ci ne fit qu'effleurer le jean du rouquin qui retint un gémissement de douleur, toutefois il garda la tête haute, son air fier toujours plaqué sur le visage. D'une main tremblante, l'autre voulu tirer une seconde fois avant qu'une voix un peu plus grave ne résonne.

-"Et si tu arrêtais un peu tes bêtises avant que de réels ennuis n'arrivent ?"

Le ton était presque trop doucereux pour être sérieux, mais l'arrivée de l'homme dans son dos semblait avoir fait pâlir le tireur qui même le nez en sang et l'arme en main fit beaucoup moins le fier. Déglutissant en entendant les pas se rapprocher, il lâcha son revolver les doigts tremblants avant de tirer son ami encore un peu sonné par le coup du siège dans l'estomac pour ensuite déguerpir le plus vite possible malgré le fait qu'ils ne cessent de trébucher en gémissant.

S'apprêtant à se retourner pour remercier son "sauveur" à sa manière, il se fit attraper les poignets, l'obligeant à rester sur place. Chose qui ne lui plu pas vraiment.

-"Lâche-moi."

-"Il y a une grève sauvage. Les chauffeurs de bus ne roulent pas aujourd'hui. Ne lis-tu pas les informations ?"

Cette voix était beaucoup trop familière pour qu'il ne reconnaisse pas l'homme derrière lui.

-"Est-ce que j'ai une tête à lire le journal ?"

Un léger rire lui répondit alors que la colère commença à monter d'un cran. Cet inconnu se foutait vraiment de lui ? Enfin inconnu... Il avait déjà deviné qui se tenait à quelques centimètres de son dos.

-"Tu sais qu'on peut lire les informations juste sur son téléphone ou bien en écoutant la radio ou la télévision."

-"Il n'y a que toi qui te mets à jour comme un vieux..."

Ses poignets furent lâchés en douceur et le rouquin se retourna vivement pour se retrouver nez à nez avec un certain blondinet, leurs visages étaient beaucoup trop proches à son goût, alors par prudence, il recula d'un pas, observant ainsi le garçon en face de lui.

-"Bonsoir Castiel."

-"...Bordel... Où est passé ce petit con de délégué coincé du cul ?"

L'entente de ce surnom fit froncer les sourcils au blond avant qu'il ne mette ses mains dans ses poches, un sourire joueur sur les lèvres.

-"Je pense qu'on sait très bien tous les deux que je n'étais pas si coincé que ça..."

Son ton était plutôt joueur et l'ancien voyou du lycée ne pouvait s'empêcher de l'observer. Nathaniel avait changé. Il avait commencé à le faire déjà a la fin du lycée, mais là... C'était presque une métamorphose.

Ses cheveux blonds auparavant toujours impeccablement coiffés semblaient dotés d'une vie propre, quelque mèches blondes venant taquiner un peu son visage. Ses oreilles étaient décorées de plusieurs piercings, ceux-ci longeant tout le lobe tandis que plusieurs colliers ornaient son cou. Une veste verte à carreaux avec la capuche en fourrure lui tira un sourire, tandis que le reste de ses vêtements semblaient plutôt correct.

-"Ta veste est une erreur de goût, blondinet."

-"Et toi, tu espères faire gentil garçon en portant une cravate ?"

-"Tu trouves que j'ai l'air d'un gentil garçon ?"

-"Tu n'as jamais été quelqu'un de méchant à vrai dire. Juste un casse-couille phénoménal."

Le langage de l'ancien délégué le choqua plus qu'il ne l'eut cru, mais il tenta de faire comme si de rien n'était, détournant le regard, le guitariste resserra ses doigts contre la sangle de son étui.

-"T'étais bien plus casse-couille que moi à me courir après pour la moindre excuse."

-"Aaah.. Cette douce époque. Tu me faisais tourner en bourrique à la moindre occasion."

Malgré que la discussion pouvait semblait complètement anodine, les deux garçons pouvaient sentir un certain malaise entre eux. Cependant, Castiel continua sur sa lancée.

-"C'était plutôt amusant de te voir te mettre dans tous tes états alors que tu tentais toujours d'être parfait devant tout le monde."

-"On peut le dire que tu m'as mit dans _tous_ mes états."

L'allusion choqua une fois de plus le rouquin qui se surpris à sentir ses joues en feu en repensant à certaines scènes qui s'étaient déjà jouées entre eux.

-"Sinon, qu'est-ce que tu deviens ? Ça fait un bail quand même."

-"Je vis une vie tout autre que celle du parfait petit délégué. Je me suis même mit à la boxe et toi, une vraie rock star hein ? Tu dois en avoir des filles à tes pieds."

-"Surtout des nanas hyper collantes et chiantes. Mais je dois avouer que les tournées sont toutes des aventures avec un goût de trop peu."

Le regard ambré de Nathaniel brilla d'envie pendant quelques instants avant qu'il ne passe une main dans ses mèches déjà en bataille.

-"J'aurais adoré faire le tour du monde pour ma passion."

L'espace de quelques minutes, Castiel revit le jeune blond de l'époque, encore un peu perdu par rapport à son avenir mais désireux de profiter d'une nouvelle liberté.

-"J'ai entendu des rumeurs à la fac... Comme quoi t'étais jamais présent en cours et que tu aimais bien te perdre dans les bars et l'alcool. Alors comme ça, tu t'es enfoncé dans la débauche ? Ça doit filer les filles dans ton lit."

Il avait voulu le dire sous le ton de la plaisanterie, mais bizarrement, ça lui donnait plutôt un goût amer dans la bouche. Mais à nouveau, le rire léger de Nathaniel attira toute son attention.

-"Mmh... C'est vrai que j'aime beaucoup m'amuser, je n'ai pas vraiment envie de me soucier des études en ce moment, j'y vais quand cela me chante mais après, rien ne me force à me tuer à la tâche comme à l'époque. On est jeune qu'une fois."

-"C'est sûr."

De plus en plus mal à l'aise, le rouquin fini par s'allumer une seconde cigarette avant de se faire voler son briquet par le blond en face de lui.

-"Ça tombe bien, il me manquait justement un briquet."

Le regard de Castiel suivit le mouvement de la cigarette qui se coinça entre les lèvres du garçon à peine plus vieux que lui de quelques mois, ne pensant même pas à réclamer son bien. Quand le bâton de tabac rougeoya pour ensuite laisser échapper de la fumée, le guitariste se surprit à se mordre la lèvre inférieure.

-"Tu n'as pas perdu cette sale habitude..."

-"Que tu m'as donné."

Vrai... C'était le rouquin qui lui avait apprit à fumer. Il avait d'ailleurs eut l'un de ses plus beaux fous-rire lorsque le blond s'était à moitié étouffé les larmes aux yeux après avoir tiré sur sa cigarette. Le Nathaniel d'aujourd'hui avait beaucoup plus d'assurance, c'était à son tour d'être fasciné par le blond.

-"..."

Pendant un moment, ils restèrent à s'encrasser les poumons, profitant des bruits de la nuit. La lumière des buildings donnait l'impression d'être dans une ville telle que New York alors que les rares voitures qui passaient par là semblaient rouler au ralenti.

-"Pas encore le permis ?"

-"Si. Mais j'ai laissé ma voiture à un gars du groupe et toi ?"

-"Boire ou conduire. Il faut choisir !"

Amusé par sa propre phrase, l'ancien délégué tira encore une fois sur sa cigarette avant de l'écraser. Toujours son fichu sourire sur les lèvres, il posa une main sur l'épaule du musicien.

-"Nath..."

-"...J'aurais donné mon âme au diable pour que tu m'appelles comme ça à l'époque."

-"C'est pas ce que t'es en train de faire ?"

-"Tu t'inquiéterais ?"

Castiel ne su pas vraiment quoi répondre, il n'en eut pas vraiment le temps à vrai dire... Nathaniel avait déjà tourné les talons en lui faisant un signe de main comme pour le saluer. Laissant le musicien sur place complètement abasourdit par ce soudain changement de réaction. N'étant pas du genre à courir après quelqu'un, le rouquin tourna à son tour les talons pour retourner jusqu'au studio de répétition. Il fallait qu'il se change les idées. C'était hors de question que ce blond ne se mette de nouveau à l'obséder.


	2. My smile was taken long ago

_Hey ! De retour pour un second chapitre. Je tenais à vous remercier pour vos review's. Vous méritez juste des peluches et une bonne dose de bonheur parce que c'est le mien face à vos mots._

 _Alors, j'ai sans doute des fautes qui se sont amusées à s'enfuir pendant ma relecture et je vous avoue que je ne suis pas du genre à relire quinze fois la même phrase pour être certaine que l'écrit soit parfait. Qu'il garde son charme avec son imperfection, héhé..._

 _Je tenais aussi à dire que mon chapitre précédent à été inspiré avec la chanson Hero de Nickelback et que celui-ci est inspiré avec la chanson Snuff de Slipknot version acoustic. (L'originale est aussi splendide.)_

 _Bonne lecture mes loups~_

* * *

Une main appuyée sur son manuel qui expliquait le fonctionnement d'une guitare ainsi que ses origines, Castiel griffonnait quelques notes sur les feuilles volantes posées sur son bureau. La voix dynamique du professeur passionnait la plupart des élèves dans la classe tandis que d'autres s'amusaient sur leurs téléphones sans réellement le cacher. Ils ne furent pas exclus du cours, nous n'étions plus au lycée, mais le sadisme du professeur de vocabulaire était connu. S'il ne savait pas les attraper ici, ce sera au moment d'un interrogatoire surprise. Les étudiants pensaient que simplement maîtriser l'instrument suffisait à réussir son année, alors que la théorie était tout aussi importante, comprendre son outil, c'était la base pour être en parfaite synchronisation avec la musique. Même si on s'en fichait un peu que la guitare était d'origine espagnole. La journée passa à une vitesse folle, entre les cours théoriques du matin et ceux techniques de l'après-midi, c'était à s'y perdre si on n'avait pas suivit. Fatigué, le musicien passa par la sortie de secours pour éviter de croiser d'autres élèves, pas d'humeur à faire la discussion.

Passant par le parc avant de se décider à prendre le bus pour la dernière fois ce mois-ci si tout allait bien, il s'installa sur l'herbe fraîche dans un coin reclus à l'abris des branches d'un saule pleureur que personne ne semblait aimer sans doute dû à sa forme étrange qui faisait penser à un corps aux os tordus. L'étui de sa guitare posée sur ses genoux, il traîna un moment sur son téléphone ravi d'apprendre que sa voiture sera directement reconduite chez lui après un passage rapide de coup de chiffon pour remerciement. Castiel sourit en lisant son message. Les membres de son groupe avaient bien retenu la leçon quand il avait piqué une crise après avoir récupéré sa voiture avec un intérieur dans un état des plus lamentables, ça avait été à la limite de la décharge au vu du nombre d'ordures qui avaient jonchées le sol. Ses menaces avaient apparemment fait effet. Plutôt satisfait de cette nouvelle, il vérifia ses mails, répondant rapidement à ceux de son manager qui leur avait trouvé quelques bars sympas si jamais ils décidaient d'aller faire des concerts improvisés. Mais le musicien devait avouer qu'il ne dirait pas non à un peu de repos, ils revenaient à peine d'une petite tournée d'un mois.

Pendant quelques instants encore, le rouquin traîna dans le lieu paisible, le regard concentré sur un groupe de canards qui tentaient de se frayer un chemin dans les roseaux qui décoraient le bord de l'étang. Ça lui faisait penser à Lysandre et sa ferme. Malgré qu'ils soient partis tous les deux vers une route différente, ils prenaient régulièrement des nouvelles l'un de l'autre en s'appelant souvent. La mort des parents de son meilleur ami avait été une étape des plus difficiles à gérer. Lysandre avait à peine eut le temps de terminer le lycée que les mauvaises nouvelles s'étaient enchaînées, c'était dans ces moments que Castiel s'était révélé être un meilleur ami hors pair, l'ayant soutenu jusqu'à assister aux funérailles, il avait été l'épaule sur laquelle son ami avait su s'appuyer pour y laisser quelques faiblesses. D'ailleurs, le musicien l'avait encouragé dans son intention de reprendre la ferme de ses parents tandis que son acolyte de l'époque avait été le premier à le pousser dans les bras d'un groupe un peu plus connu pour qu'il y fasse carrière. Un coup de foudre amical comme il n'en aura jamais plus. Tout ça grâce à un calepin perdu. Le hasard faisait parfois bien les choses.

Son estomac le rappela soudainement à l'ordre, l'obligeant à se relever de sa place pour enfin se diriger jusqu'au bus qui l'amena chez lui. Demon fût plus qu'heureux de l'accueillir le renversant presque sur le sol en quête de caresses. Après avoir câliné son chien pendant un bon moment, le rouquin alla déposer sa guitare dans sa chambre avant de vérifier que la jeune fille qu'il employait avait bien pensé à remplir son bol de croquettes et d'eau. Faisant le tour de l'appartement qu'il connaissait par coeur, il sourit en voyant quelques photographies toujours accrochées au dessus de son lit, quelques unes de lui et les membres du groupe, d'autres de Lysandre et lui prisent par Rosalya ou encore quelques unes qui dataient de l'époque du lycée à la fête d'Iris et puis _celle-là..._ Celle de lui tenant l'objectif tandis que Nathaniel dormait sur le ventre comme un bienheureux, le drap recouvrant une partie de son dos tandis que les mèches dorées partaient dans tous les sens sur l'oreiller. Des jeunes idiots, voilà ce qu'ils avaient été...

Combien de fois s'était-il dit qu'il allait la jeter ? Combien de fois l'avait-il remise à sa place en prétextant qu'il le ferait plus tard ?

Agacé par son propre comportement, le rouquin passa une main dans ses mèches colorées défaisant par la même occasion l'élastique qui retenait quelques mèches plus longues. Il fallait qu'il se change les idées, sinon, c'était reparti pour des heures de questions qui n'obtiendraient de toute façon pas de réponses.

D'un pas rapide, le musicien se dirigea dans la cuisine pour se faire un repas en vitesse, repas qui fût quasiment engloutit dans l'instant même. Ça changeait de la mal bouffe qu'il avait l'habitude de manger avec ses amis, c'était presque étonnant qu'il ne soit pas devenu plus gros. Merci les abdos du soir. Rapidement, il fit la vaisselle pour éviter que ça traîne. Encore une habitude que ce fichu blond lui avait donné.

Fatigué, le guitariste alluma la télévision, mettant un film au hasard alors qu'il défaisait enfin ses bottines pour les posées à l'entrée avant de s'affaler dans le canapé avec un soupir de bien-être en sentant les coussins caler son dos. Son regard s'attarda sur les images qui défilaient sur l'écran alors qu'il laissa une place à son chien pour que l'animal s'installe au final à moitié sur lui. Bercé par la chaleur réconfortante de la bête, le musicien fini par s'endormir comme une masse.

Le reste de la semaine se passa plus ou moins de la même manière, même s'il avait croisé malgré lui quelques uns de ses anciens amis. Priya semblait se plaire dans ses études de droits, bien qu'ils soient voisins, ils ne s'étaient croisés que rarement ces temps-ci et discuter avec la jeune femme avait été assez agréable, son caractère assez corsé avait toujours bien plu au rouquin, elle faisait partie de ces femmes naturelles qui n'hésitaient pas à s'assumer pleinement. Par contre sa rencontre avec Rosalya fût plus longue. Celle-ci l'interrogeant beaucoup à propos de Lysandre, elle semblait assez inquiète et même si Leigh lui donnait quelques nouvelles, ça ne semblait pas suffire pour la jeune femme. Mais Castiel respecta l'intimité de son meilleur, si celui-ci avait décidé de garder certaines choses pour lui, ça n'allait pas être le rouquin qui allait le trahir là-dessus. Cependant, il arriva tout de même à s'en sortir en répondant à quelques questions qui semblèrent rassurées la jeune femme.

Quand arriva le samedi, le musicien s'était rendu au parc pour jouer quelques notes avec sa guitare acoustique. Placé sous son saule pleureur habituel, Demon à ses côtés, son chien restait aux aguets veillant en silence sur son précieux maître.

Concentré, ses doigts glissèrent sur les cordes comme si celles-ci étaient un corps depuis longtemps connu. Le bout de ses ongles en pincèrent quelques unes avant que la mélodie ne devienne plus fluide. Dans sa tête résonnèrent les premières paroles de la chanson alors que le reste des notes suivirent. Plusieurs personnes l'observaient de loin, hésitant à se rapprocher alors qu'elles étaient bercées par la musique. Le refrain arriva rapidement alors que les accords semblaient avoir été créés pour que ses mains les jouent. Peu attentif à son entourage, il faillit rater une note quand une voix légèrement grave résonna à ses côtés.

~ _My love was punished long ago~_

~ _If you still care, don't even let me know~_

Les deux dernières phrases flottaient encore dans l'air, alors que la musique s'était doucement arrêtée. Quelques jeunes filles applaudirent de loin tandis que le rouquin avait levé son regard sur son chanteur inconnu. Le sourire taquin du blond qui lui faisait face lui fit manquer un battement de coeur alors qu'il déposa sa guitare dans son étui avec précaution.

-"Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ?"

-"Demon est gentiment venu m'accueillir alors que je me promenais."

Fixant son chien avec un regard accusateur alors que celui-ci grattait avec sa patte sur la jambe de l'ancien délégué pour obtenir encore quelques caresses, il fini par soupirer longuement.

-"Je ne l'ai même pas vu filer."

-"C'est parce que tu es dans un autre monde quand tu joues de la musique. Et à ce que je vois... Tu n'as pas perdu de ton talent."

-"Ça m'aurait fait chier en tant que guitariste professionnel."

Sans demander la permission, Nathaniel s'installa en face de son "ennemi" de toujours, caressant du bout des doigts la guitare vernie sous le regard vigilant du rouquin.

-"Ça fait un paquet d'année et pourtant, on dirait qu'elle est neuve."

-"J'en prends soin."

Quelques souvenirs refirent surface accentuant encore la tension qui s'installait naturellement entre eux. L'ancien délégué se contenta d'observer les feuilles du saule pleureur avant de reposer son regard sur le musicien.

-"Je peux t'emprunter une cigarette ?"

-"Tu comptes me la recracher pour me la rendre ?"

Le blond fût secoué de rire avant de saisir le bâton de tabac que le rouquin lui proposa, s'apprêtant à sortir son briquet, Castiel le devança en ayant déjà allumé la sienne, frottant les deux bouts l'un contre l'autre pour que les deux bâtons soient enfin allumés. Un baiser indirect qui fit frissonner Nathaniel alors qu'il dévorait son ancien compagnon du regard. Attention qui fit sourire le musicien avant qu'il ne tente de reprendre son visage impassible. C'était hors de question qu'il retombe dans les filets du blond.

-"C'était une tentative de séduction ?"

-"Crois ce que tu veux. Au final, ce n'est pas moi qui suis parti."

Le reproche avait résonné comme si Castiel venait de lui administrer une violente gifle. Encore plus mal à l'aise, le délégué se mordit la lèvre inférieure avant de tirer un bon coup sur sa cigarette, le musicien avait apparemment la rancune tenace.

-"Tu n'étais quand même plus là quand je suis revenu sonné à ta porte."

-"Je t'ai attendu deux ans, Nathaniel, c'était largement suffisant."

-"Je..."

Que pouvait-il lui répondre ? Lui avouer qu'il était parti dans des délires complètement fous ? Ou encore lui dire qu'il s'était retrouvé mainte et mainte fois dans des endroits dont il ignorait le nom avec une gueule de bois des plus violentes... Tout ça à cause de ce fichu rouquin.

-"Je ne te demande pas de te justifier. De toute façon, c'était voué à l'échec tous les deux."

Faisant semblant d'être détaché alors que cette phrase lui labourait le coeur, le blond haussa les épaules avant de replacer sa veste correctement sur ses épaules.

-"On s'entendait plutôt bien."

-"Quand on ne s'arrachait pas les yeux."

-"... Disons qu'on avait un caractère plutôt flamboyant toi et moi.."

-"T'étais un véritable démon."

Nathaniel eut un sourire qui se voulait amusé, mais ça ressembla plus à une grimace qu'autre chose sous l'air de désespoir qui semblait flotter sur son visage.

-"Mais tu me rendais fou..."

Ça avait été à peine murmuré. Si bas que le rouquin s'était penché pour entendre la phrase, mais elle n'arriva jamais à ses oreilles.

-"Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ?"

-"Que ce n'était pas la peine de parler de nous. Après tout, c'est le passé et se jeter la balle l'un à l'autre, ça ne sert strictement à rien."

-"Ouais..."

Que répondre à ça ? Un sursaut surprit le rouquin alors que l'ancien délégué s'était relevé d'un bond tournant le dos à Castiel.

-"Je dois y aller."

-"Tu plaisantes ?"

La question avait presque été crachée alors que le blond s'était déjà mit en route pour fuir le musicien, mais cette fois, Castiel ne l'entendit pas de cette oreille, se relevant à son tour, il voulu attraper l'étudiant légèrement plus vieux que lui par le poignet et ce fût un geste brusque qui le repoussa. Relevant le regard pour rencontrer les orbes ambrés, celui-ci ressemblait soudainement à un petit animal prit au piège. Les lèvres tremblantes, le nouveau voyou se recula d'un bond.

-"Ne me touche pas..."

-"Mais qu'est-ce qu'il t'es arrivé ?"

Ça lui avait brûlé les lèvres de le dire et au final, c'était sorti. Question qui fit secouer la tête du blond avant qu'il ne se recule encore avant de lui tourner le dos pour marcher d'un pas rapide vers la sortie laissant à nouveau le rouquin dans un tas d'interrogations.


	3. And if you go, I wanna go with you

_Hey hey ! Me revoilà pour un nouveau chapitre. J'avoue avoir eu un peu plus de mal à le pondre celui-là, non pas que l'inspiration était absente, mais disons que les phrases refusaient d'être tournées correctement. Nombreux paragraphes ont été réécrit jusqu'à ce que ça me plaise enfin. Ma fanfiction est torturé, héhé._

 _Musiques d'inspiration :_

 _-Boulevard of Broken dreams (acoustic) - Matt Chinander_

 _-With Arms Wide Open (Acoustic) - Creed on Spotify & Apple _

_-Toxicity - System of a Down_

 _Bonne lecture mes loups ~_

* * *

Encore une fois, Nathaniel s'était enfuit comme un voleur. Et ça le frustrait terriblement. Ce jeu du chat et de la souris était bon au lycée, mais plus après tout ce qu'ils avaient vécus. Et c'était hors de question que le musicien se mette à poursuivre ce satané blondinet qui semblait aimer prendre ses jambes à son cou devant la moindre difficulté. Et pourtant... Pourtant, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de repenser à lui, à son air si misérable, à son regard plein de désespoir, aux tremblements de ce corps qu'il avait serré si souvent contre le sien. L'ancien délégué lui avait crié en silence qu'il était au bord du gouffre avant de fuir ses propres faiblesses. Le blond détestait montrer ses faiblesses, sa fierté ne le supportait pas. Or, Castiel aurait reconnu ce regard entre tous pour l'avoir vu mille fois à chaque fois que le jeune homme s'était prit la tête avec son père. Il se souvenait de la douleur vue dans les orbes ambrées et toutes ces fois où le délégué lui avait demandé sans un mot de l'aider alors qu'il pataugeait dans la misère. Pourtant le musicien n'avait pas pu être d'une grande aide, malgré avoir conseillé au blond l'émancipation, il n'avait malheureusement pas de supers pouvoirs capables de changer Francis et son fichu caractère de mule têtue. Ça l'avait rendu dingue que cet homme veuille contrôler Nathaniel à ce point et encore plus de voir Adélaïde complètement inactive pour protéger son enfant. L'avenir était déjà tout tracé pour eux, en tant que parents richissime, ils avaient voulu que le blond soit un puissant ingénieur digne des plus grandes universités. Encore un peu plus de poids sur les épaules bien trop frêles du petit intello qu'avait été le frère jumeau d'Ambre. Pas étonnant que la rébellion fût violente.

Si on commençait par le début, leur couple avait commencé par un simple jeu. La provocation avait été une aide précieuse et si tout le lycée avait pensé qu'ils se haïssaient, ce fût grâce à une jeune fille particulièrement téméraire que le rouquin apprit la situation désastreuse du blond. La gifle qui avait sifflé sur sa joue alors qu'il s'était simplement moqué sur le fait que Nathaniel ai attrapé une fessée l'avait réveillé. A partir de ce moment, leurs relations avaient changées. Castiel s'était montré plus prévenant malgré son attitude qu'il voulait détachée et insolente tandis que Nathaniel s'était montré plus compréhensif et l'avait couvert le plus possible pour des absences injustifiées. Ensuite, ce fût les discussions dans le parc après le lycée. Des rencontres hasardeuses au centre commercial qui finissaient souvent devant la porte de chez l'un ou l'autre. Malgré la normalité que pouvait avoir cette relation, on y décelait à chaque fois quelques piques et phrases bien senties.

Et puis le premier baiser... C'était arrivé de la plus clichée des façons. Le guitariste avait provoqué une énième fois le délégué qui s'était emporté plus vite que prévu malgré son air de gentil garçon. Ça avait fini par une empoignade assez violente et Castiel l'avait défié d'aller jusqu'au bout de sa main qui s'était levée dans l'intention de le frapper et au final, le rouquin s'était récolté un baiser brutal qui lui avait écorché les lèvres après que le blond l'eut relâché en ravalant une insulte qui lui brûlait la bouche. S'en était suivi une histoire mouvementée. Chaotique... Dévastatrice...

Rien que d'y penser, le musicien se passa une main sur le visage, fatigué. Ça faisait déjà deux jours que Nathaniel l'avait fuit... Dire qu'il était parti pour vivre une nouvelle vie, profiter de la musique et enfin réaliser ses rêves. Pourquoi avait-il fallu que ce fichu blond décide d'aller dans le même campus ? C'était de l'histoire ancienne et pourtant le rouquin était incapable de repousser l'ancien délégué comme il aurait pu le faire auparavant.

Un long soupir s'échappa de ses lèvres alors qu'il s'installa un peu mieux dans le canapé du petit café où l'avait traîné les membres de son groupe. L'un d'eux haussa un sourcil en l'observant.

-"Je suis persuadé que tu n'as même pas écouté un piètre mot de ce qu'on vient de dire, n'est-ce pas Cassy ?"

-"M'appelle pas comme ça."

Son ton grognon amusa les autres qui repartirent dans leurs discussions animés sur les jolies filles qu'ils avaient croisés et autres groupes qui ne semblaient pas décoller à cause d'une mauvaise image qui leur collait à la peau. A peine intéressé, le guitariste bu une gorgée de sa bière en tentant de ne pas décrocher. Et puis un sujet enfin intéressant arriva.

-"T'en penses quoi ? On devrait peut-être faire des chansons avec la paix dans le monde, non ?"

-"Pourquoi, t'en as marre des chansons d'amour qui finissent mal ?"

-"Ça se fait toujours vendre, mais ça nous ferait du bien de changer. Le public aime la diversité."

-"Et si on parlait juste de la vie quotidienne ? D'un ado qui passe à l'âge adulte par exemple."

-"Trop banal..."

-"Il suffit de trouver les bonnes paroles et ça pourrait parler à beaucoup de monde."

-"Mh..."

Les trois autres membres fixèrent Castiel pendant un moment avant de se regarder et d'hocher la tête, l'idée leur plaisait au final et puis c'était sans compter sur le rouquin et sa magie de trouver la bonne mélodie pour accompagner des paroles accrocheuses. La soirée fût arrosée et bien consommée, entre les rires et les vannes bien lourdes, ils avaient finis par monter sur scène pour faire un mini concert improvisé à l'acoustique de la guitare du rouquin avec quelques vieilles chansons en anglais. Le public avait plus qu'apprécié et le reste des musiciens les avaient encouragés en sifflant et criant comme des fans en folie. Une soirée que le rouquin n'oubliera pas de sitôt. Après s'être séparé chacun de leur côté en s'étant promis de refaire une petite tournée bientôt, le guitariste prit la direction de sa voiture, la bonne humeur lui collant à la peau.

Fouillant dans ses poches à la recherche de ses clés de voiture, ses pieds finirent par trébucher sur une paire de jambes traînant sur la fin de la rue. Prêt à râler sur le mendiant qui s'était mit sur le chemin, le musicien replaça d'abord correctement l'étui de sa guitare sur son épaule avant de baisser les yeux pour rencontrer le plus gros problème dans sa vie. _Encore lui..._

-"Tu sais que j'en ai marre de te tomber dessus à chaque fois ?"

-"Qu'est-ce que t'attends pour passer ton chemin ?"

Le ton avait été sec et plutôt brutal. Le blond avait réussi à ramener ses genoux contre lui, mais ça semblait douloureux. Son visage était encore caché dans la pénombre, mais la veste à carreaux qui traînait sur le côté et la voix du jeune homme avait bien confirmé l'identité du garçon.

-"Tu comptes passer la nuit ici ?"

-"Qu'est-ce que ça peut te foutre ? Dégage Castiel ! Fous-moi la paix !"

L'ordre n'avait pas plu du tout au leader qui empoigna soudainement l'ancien délégué se fichant bien de ses jambes douloureuses. Mais l'état de sa bouche ensanglantée et de son regard brumeux l'arrêta net dans son élan. Nathaniel sentait l'alcool à plein nez et même si ses mains tentaient de faire lâcher la poigne au rouquin, celui-ci pouvait voir les écorchures qui saignaient encore, signe d'un combat récent.

-"T'es..."

-"Lâche-moi !"

Le frère jumeau d'Ambre s'était débattu comme un fauve prêt à mordre. Geste qui surpris Castiel qui le relâcha sans prendre en compte l'équilibre absent du blond qui au dernier moment s'était rattrapé au mur dans une grimace de souffrance.

-"Nath... Tu..."

-"Casse-toi !"

Le nouveau voyou se sentait comme un animal prit au piège. Incapable de s'échapper, il se maudissait de devoir montrer un peu de sa faiblesse alors que ce fichu musicien ne semblait pas vouloir bouger d'un poil. Le regard gris de Castiel descendit sur les abdos de l'ancien délégué et la tâche de sang qui ne cessait de croître sur son tee-shirt gris ne lui intimait rien qui vaille. Inquiet, il attrapa le poignet du blond pour l'emmener jusqu'à sa voiture malgré ses protestations et du coup de poing qu'il se reçu dans l'épaule. Une sacrée force d'ailleurs pour un garçon qui avait l'air si mal en point...

Ayant verrouillé les portes pour être certain que Nathaniel ne s'y échappe pas et après une ultime bataille où ses bijoux de famille faillirent disparaître. Le maître de Démon démarra son véhicule avant de fixer son rétroviseur central pour apercevoir que l'ancien délégué luttait contre le sommeil. Les cernes qui soulignaient ses yeux montraient bien à quel point, il était épuisé. Mais contre quoi luttait-il ? Après avoir garé sa voiture, Castiel s'attendit à une nouvelle lutte, mais le blond avait fini par se laisser totalement faire, appuyant presque tout son poids sur le guitariste qui peina à le monter jusqu'à son appartement.

Démon se calma rapidement lorsqu'il aperçu que son propriétaire n'était pas seul, hissant presque le nouveau voyou complètement endormi jusqu'à son lit, le musicien le débarrassa de ses bottines ainsi que de sa veste et de son tee-shirt et ce qu'il aperçu le laissa bouche bée. Le corps musclé de Nathaniel était recouvert de divers cicatrices, mais celles qui le marqua le plus, ce fût les traces net sur ses poignets. Dans quel Enfer vivait l'ancien délégué pour en arriver à de telles extrêmes ?

Le coeur gros, le rouquin alla chercher sa trousse de secours, nettoyant le visage tuméfié profitant pour dégager quelques mèches dorées et observer un peu plus le visage aux traits finement dessinés, une petite moue apparue lorsque Castiel passa son doigt sur la cicatrice placée sur sa lèvre supérieure alors qu'il descendait le gant de toilette sur le torse de son ancien amant, tâtant les muscles fermes et solides, sûrement le résultat des entraînements à la salle de sport, le rouquin se permit de soupirer de désir avant de concentrer son attention sur le côté de son ventre. Rien qu'en retirant son tee-shirt, il s'était aperçu que la blessure n'était pas grave du tout et qu'il y avait eu plus de sang que de réels dégâts et le constat de plus près le soulagea. Un peu de désinfectant et un pansement pour que ça évite de frotter contre les tissus et le tour était réglé. Après avoir déposé un verre d'eau, une bassine et un cachet contre la gueule de bois, Castiel rangea son matériel et fini par aller s'écrouler dans le canapé complètement épuisé de sa journée.

Ce fût dans un sursaut que Nathaniel se réveilla, les bribes de son cauchemar encore présentent dans son esprit, le blond se recroquevilla sur lui-même pendant quelques instants avant de se reprendre. Son coeur ayant enfin reprit un rythme normal, il se permit d'observer ce qui l'entourait, cette chambre lui était étrangement familière... Ne prenant pas le temps d'y faire son tour trop pressé de savoir si le propriétaire des lieux était présent, l'ancien délégué se retrouva à l'embrasure de la porte du salon, la musique de la radio résonnant contre les murs avant de tomber sur le rouquin occupé à écrire sur du papier chantant tout bas les paroles qu'il semblait connaître par coeur, imitant parfois la guitare de ses doigts comme s'il en avait une invisible, ses cheveux noués dans une coiffure un peu sauvage tandis que son tee-shirt large révélait ses bras tatoués. Démon semblait au paradis, sa tête posée sur le genou de son maître, son grand corps collé contre la jambe tendue du musicien, il ne semblait pas perturbé d'un poil malgré les mouvements de son humain. Plongé dans son observation, le nouveau voyou rougit légèrement en croisant le regard de son ancien amant.

-"Tu veux un café ?"

Gardant le silence, le blond hocha la tête avant d'enfin s'avancer jusqu'au salon pour s'installer par terre devant la table basse. Son regard perçut quelques notes de musiques avant de tenter de déchiffrer les paroles qui semblaient partir dans tous les sens avec des ratures et des "repos" ou encore "demi-pause" écrit ça et là. Enfin sorti de son observation par l'arrivée de sa tasse, le frère d'Ambre bu une longue gorgée ses papilles se délectant de la saveur.

-"Tu t'es souvenu que je l'aimais noir..."

-"T'as horreur de ce qui est sucré."

-"C'est vrai..."

-"Je te préviens, je n'ai pas de beurre de cacahuètes."

A l'évocation de la pâte à tartiner, Nathaniel laissa échapper un petit rire en se remémorant la moue dégoûté de Castiel quand il déjeunait avec ça.

-"Je me contenterai d'un café."

-"Tu dois manger."

-"Depuis quand t'es devenu une mère poule ?"

-"Va te faire..."

Agacé par la réflexion du blond, le rouquin se replongea dans ses notes préférant garder le silence plutôt que d'accrocher à nouveau son regard sur le corps bien fait de son ancien amant.

-"Merci..."

-"Mh ?"

-"De m'avoir soigner. Et de ne pas poser de questions sur toutes mes cicatrices."

-"C'est ton histoire. Je n'ai pas à te forcer à dire quoi que ce soit."

-"J'apprécie."

Un haussement d'épaules répondit à l'ancien délégué alors que le musicien tentait de griffonner pour avancer sa partition.

-"Si tu veux quoi que ce soit, tu sais quoi faire. Ce n'est pas comme si tu ne connaissais pas les lieux."

Un long moment passa, Castiel occupé dans ses notes tandis que Nathaniel se leva déposant sa tasse de café sur la table basse avant de se pencher vers le rouquin.

-"Je sais ce que je veux."

Et le rouquin eut à peine le temps de croiser les orbes ambrés qu'une paire de lèvres s'écrasa sur les siennes.


	4. Save me, please

_Oh my god ! J'ai cru ne jamais arriver à pondre ce chapitre... Il fût difficile à écrire, vraiment... De plus mon emploi du temps est d'une joie... *ironique*. Même avec cinq jambes, je ne saurais pas courir plus vite partout._

 _Enfin bon, voilà enfin ce foutu chapitre qui m'a rendue folle à m'en arracher les cheveux ~_

 _Bonne lecture et merci pour vos reviews. Sans vous, ce chapitre ne serait même pas là, parce que je n'aurais même pas fait l'effort._

 _Byouh mes anges ~_

 _(PS: Il est plus de minuits, les fautes doivent se faire une joie, je le sais déjà. J'espère qu'elles feront bien la fête !)_

* * *

Ce baiser... C'était le commencement d'une descente aux enfers tout comme le premier baiser qu'ils avaient échangé. C'était mal... Comme foncer tout droit dans un mur et continuer quand même sa route. Et pourtant, le guitariste ne pu s'empêcher d'enrouler ses doigts dans les mèches dorées pour y répondre avec une ardeur qu'il pensait enfouie tout au fond de lui. Leurs lèvres se décollaient pour mieux se retrouver par la suite dans des claquements tantôt doux, tantôt un peu plus violent. Le grésillement de la radio ne les perturba en aucun cas point, car cela n'empêcha pas au tee-shirt de Castiel de voler dans le salon pour coller son torse contre celui de son ancien amant, électrisant tout ses sens. N'avait-il donc rien apprit après toutes ces années ? A croire que non. C'était une lutte inégale. Parce que Nathaniel avait déjà gagné rien qu'en longeant sa mâchoire du bout de sa langue. Nathaniel gagnait toujours parce que Castiel était incapable de résister à cette attraction beaucoup trop puissante. Nathaniel était juste un véritable démon sous sa gueule d'ange.

Prit par la passion, le musicien voulu poser ses mains dans le dos du blond pour le rapprocher un peu plus de lui mais, il fût repousser violemment sur le sol, ses poignets coincés au-dessus de sa tête, le visage de l'ancien délégué penché sur lui. La brève lueur de panique qui passa dans son regard avait vite laissé place à celle de la provocation.

-"Non..."

Un sourire légèrement moqueur prit place sur les lèvres du rouquin. Bien qu'il savait le sujet sensible...

-"Après toutes ces années, tu refuses toujours de te faire toucher le dos et les bras ?"

-"J'arrive déjà à me montrer torse-nu à la salle de sport..."

-"Pour mieux faire baver les filles ?"

C'est vrai qu'il avait entendu que Kim et lui était assez complice à la salle de sport, les rumeurs allant jusqu'à les mettre ensemble d'ailleurs. Rien que d'y repenser faisait monter une pointe de jalousie en lui. _Jalousie ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'il était en train de faire ?_ D'un coup, il repoussa le blond rampant légèrement pour récupérer son tee-shirt et l'enfiler de nouveau, Nathaniel paru déçu et leva les yeux au ciel en croisant les bras.

-"Je t'en prie, Castiel, tu ne vas quand même pas croire toutes ses rumeurs ? On n'est plus à l'époque du lycée."

-"Oh Nathaniel. C'était pourtant pas la fidélité qui t'étouffait."

Le regard doré du blond s'assombri, lui donnant cet air de félin prêt à bondir sur sa proie.

-"Je ne t'ai jamais trompé !"

-"Tu as été couché ailleurs alors qu'on se tournait autour !"

-"Mais on était pas ensemble !"

Menaçant, le nouveau voyou pointa son index accusateur vers le rouquin, la voix étrangement calme.

-"Ne m'accuse pas d'être infidèle, Castiel. Moi au moins, je n'ai pas été baiser avec mon meilleur ami !"

Castiel sourit légèrement sous le "reproche du blond", cette histoire avait été la principale cause de leurs disputes de l'époque. Et apparemment, ce n'était pas encore fini.

-"Je n'ai pas couché avec Lysandre. Je te l'ai répété des centaines de fois. Tu comptes encore me faire une crise de jalousie digne d'une hystérique ?"

La question provocatrice fit monter la colère du nouveau voyou. D'un geste brusque, il repoussa le roux à nouveau sur le sol, ses mains s'enroulant autour de sa gorge sans toutefois la serrer.

-"Je t'arrêtes tout de suite Castiel. Je n'ai aucune envie de m'engager dans une relation sérieuse. Je veux profiter de la vie sans me prendre la tête. Et puis soyons honnête, on est pas capable de rester deux jours dans la même pièce sans se taper dessus. Et malgré tout on ne peut pas s'empêcher de se désirer. Je te propose autre chose que ton romantisme. On baise quand on a envie. On ne se met pas de règles."

L'interruption du frère d'Ambre et cette façon de détourner le sujet le laissa bouche bée pendant un moment avant qu'il ne détourne le regard, soudainement mal à l'aise. Ce n'était absolument pas dans son caractère d'accepter ce genre de relation. Il avait assez mûrit pour être certain de vouloir une relation stable avec quelqu'un.

-"Une règle."

Mais c'était Nathaniel. Il ne fallait aucune raison en plus pour le convaincre de faire n'importe quoi. C'était couru d'avance, dès que le blond avait à nouveau débarqué dans sa vie, le musicien avait su que ça allait de nouveau être le bordel.

-"Tu ne peux pas t'en empêcher, hein ?"

-"On se fixe un jour dans la semaine. Parce que nos emplois du temps sont chargés. Ça évitera d'attendre l'autre pour rien, s'il n'est pas disponible."

Le nouveau voyou observa Castiel comme s'il venait de lui avouer un secret honteux avant de se redresser et de prendre sa tasse de café et de la boire cul sec avant de filer à la douche comme si rien ne s'était passé.

-"On est pas des robots. On verra bien ce que la vie nous réserve..."

Discuter avec Nathaniel, c'était comme désherber un jardin en étant sûr et certain qu'il n'y aurait pas d'orties pour venir vous piquer. _Impossible._ Particulièrement quand il faisait sa fichue tête de mule qui ne voulait rien entendre. Après ça, ils s'étaient séparés avec un certain malaise, enfin du côté du rouquin surtout. C'était comme si cette conversation n'avait eut ni queue ni tête. Au final, l'ancien délégué ferait comme il l'entendra.

Les cours de l'après-midi se passèrent beaucoup trop longuement. Castiel n'était pas concentré et même s'il l'aurait voulu, ses pensées étaient beaucoup trop confuses. Complètement ailleurs, le musicien se fit bousculer, action qui la ramena enfin à la réalité. Attrapant le poignet du type qui venait presque de le faire tomber pour lui dire ses quatre vérités, il se figea soudain, clignant plusieurs fois des paupières.

-"Armin ?"

-"Merde... Désolé si je t'ai bousculé, Castiel, mais là, je n'ai vraiment pas le temps de me battre avec toi. Je dois absolument trouver une voiture !"

L'agent de sécurité semblait paniqué, son regard bleu brillant d'un désespoir mal contenu. Soudain plus doux, le rouquin le relâcha et lui fit signe de le suivre ce que le jumeau d'Alexy fit sans discuter. Constamment sur son téléphone, le noiraud indiqua le chemin à prendre sans plus d'explications beaucoup trop déboussolé pour pouvoir dire une autre information. Mais au plus, ils avançaient, au plus Castiel connaissait ce chemin. Pourquoi se dirigeaient-ils vers l'appartement de Nathaniel ? Ses pensées furent brisées, Armin beaucoup trop nerveux pour rester en place le fit se garer à quelques mètres de là avant de sortir de la voiture en courant pour appuyer comme un dératé sur la sonnette.

Personne ne répondit. A nouveau, il consulta son téléphone tentant d'appeler un numéro qui ne décrocha apparemment pas. Frappant sur la porte en demandant d'ouvrir, il se passa ensuite une main dans ses mèches sombres avant d'insister encore et encore.

-"Armin. Il faut que tu te calmes. Je sais que c'est plus facile à dire qu'à faire. Mais t'es dans un tel état de panique que tu vas finir par perdre contrôle."

-"Ambre... Elle.. Elle m'a appelé en disant qu'elle ne se sentait pas très bien. Ça a raccroché. On venait de se disputer et..."

Il ne su pas continuer, tirant ses cheveux un peu longs qu'à l'époque, son visage tordu par l'angoisse alors qu'il n'arrêtait pas d'appuyer toujours sur ce bouton de rappel avant que le frère jumeau d'Ambre n'arrive complètement essoufflé, les clés déjà en main alors qu'il se concentrait pour ouvrir la porte, il ne prêta même pas attention si les autres suivaient ou non. Inquiet, il monta jusqu'à son appartement vérifiant toutes les pièces avant de retrouver sa sœur enroulée sur elle-même, le corps secoué de sanglots, une plaquette de cachet traînant au sol.

-"Ambre.."

-"Nath.."

Son surnom avait été mâché à moitié tandis que ses larmes roulèrent sur ses joues son corps tremblant sous le froid de l'eau dans laquelle, elle était. Doucement, l'ancien délégué s'approcha d'elle, passant ses bras dans l'eau pour la soulever en princesse contre lui, se fichant bien d'être trempé. Armin n'osa pas rentré, la culpabilité le rongeant alors qu'il observait Nathaniel enrouler une serviette de bain autour de la jeune femme qui avait caché son visage contre le cou de son frère, sanglotant plus fort, ses petits bras serrés contre le torse puissant de son jumeau.

-"Il ne faut pas appeler l'ambulance ?"

La question de Castiel semblait tout à coup briser l'ambiance fragile qui s'était instaurée. Armin n'osait pas affronter le regard du blond, conscient qu'il lui foncerait dessus s'il osait dire quoi que ce soit.

-"Elle n'a pas ingurgitée assez de cachets. Elle va simplement être un peu comateuse pendant quelques heures, rien de grave."

Nathaniel avait parlé comme s'il connaissait cette situation depuis toujours allant ensuite déposer son précieux fardeau dans les draps, la berçant pendant un long moment attendant patiemment que la jeune femme finisse par s'endormir. La scène attendri le musicien. Il avait assisté aux changements de leur relation, leur lien se resserrant, avec le temps, ils étaient carrément devenus fusionnel comme les jumeaux qu'ils étaient censés être. Après une bonne heure à attendre avec Armin au salon dans un silence des plus pesant, le nouveau voyou arriva enfin, s'installant dans le fauteuil faisant enfin sortir Blanche, celle-ci venant ronronner contre son maître son regard ambré plongé dans celui de l'agent de sécurité. L'interrogatoire allait commencer, le frère d'Alexy se jeta à l'eau.

-"Je ne dirais pas que ce n'est pas de ma faute. On s'est disputé pour une bêtise, j'ai pas eu envie de me prendre la tête, je lui ai dit d'aller jouer les poupée Barbie et elle m'a raccrochée au nez."

-"Elle aurait dû envoyé quelqu'un te tuer, oui."

La phrase de Nathaniel surpris Castiel, d'habitude il était plus enclin à la discussion, mais il fallait avouer que les événements s'y prêtait.

-"Nathaniel..."

-"Je te coupe. Ambre ne pèse plus que quarante cinq kilos pour ses un mètre soixante douze. Elle ne mange plus qu'un repas par jour, fais du sport sans arrêt et tente de suivre le rythme d'un coach pourri qui me la tue petit à petit. Armin. La situation est grave. Elle maigri de plus en plus en pensant être de plus en plus belle. Je l'ai entendue se faire vomir aux toilettes et malgré qu'elle ai tout nié, je la vois sombrer sans pouvoir l'arrêter parce qu'elle est beaucoup trop têtue pour entendre raison."

Les révélations du blond laissèrent les deux autres complètement abasourdi.

-"On ne se voit que les week end. Tu sais, je travaille loin, c'est assez difficile de se déplacer et j'avoue qu'elle camoufle plutôt bien ce genre de choses."

-"Tu ne sens pas une différence quand vous couchez ensemble ?"

La question gêna le rouquin qui s'éclipsa dans la cuisine suivit par le chat intéressée par une éventuelle venue de nourriture.

-"Nath... Ca fait quatre ans qu'on est ensemble. Ce n'est plus la fille que j'ai embrassé langoureusement dans les vestiaires d'un lycée. C'est ma petite amie, une vraie peste qui a fini par se révéler géniale après avoir gratté la carapace. Je ne te cache pas que j'ai vu d'éventuel changements, mais je ne me suis pas attardé. Peut-être parce que j'avais pas envie de m'attarder sur ce genre de choses. J'avais juste envie de la serrer dans mes bras et qu'on partage ces moments. On est pas capable de se dire qu'on s'aime autrement que lorsqu'on fait l'amour..."

Une situation qui rappelait au blond le même calvaire qu'il avait vécu.. Et pourtant, il était déterminé à arranger les choses. Ambre était beaucoup trop loin. Il ne la laissera pas sombrer et Armin allait l'aider, tout comme Castiel avait été sa bouée quand son père le battait.


	5. Crazy in love

_Hey ! Nouveau chapitre enfin arrivé ! Malgré mon rythme de limace, je n'arrive pas à me lasser d'écrire sur ce fandom. Attention, la danse horizontale est d'actualité ici. Bonne lecture mes anges ~_

* * *

Après cette heure des plus tendue, Castiel avait voulu s'en aller dans l'intention de les laisser seuls, mais lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte pour partir ce fût la main de Nathaniel qui la referma brusquement, faisant claquer le bois contre le mur.

-"Il est hors de question que tu t'en ailles."

-"Je n'ai rien à voir dans cette histoire."

-"Et ça te donne le droit de partir ?"

Irrité, le rouquin se retourna en poussant l'ancien délégué sans douceur de sorte à le faire reculer d'au moins un pas, ses iris grises étincelantes de colère. Mais bien vite, il ravala sa colère en voyant le regard implorant du blond malgré ses sourcils froncés. _C'est un appel au secours..._

-"Nathaniel... Je ne sais pas t'aider dans cette histoire."

-"Si. Tu dois raccompagner Armin à la gare."

L'excuse était idiote, ils le savaient bien tous les deux. Parce que l'agent de sécurité passerait la nuit avec Ambre pour veiller sur elle et qu'il sera parfaitement capable de prendre un bus jusqu'à la gare. Non... Ils savaient que c'était tout à fait autre chose, un truc comme la fierté de Nathaniel qui était en train de l'étouffer alors qu'il hurlait intérieurement à Castiel de ne pas l'abandonner ici. Et comme toujours, le rouquin était faible face à ses iris dorées pleines de désespoir. Un long soupir s'échappa de ses lèvres alors qu'il s'avança à nouveau dans le salon désormais vide, le jumeau d'Alexy étant sans doute parti rejoindre la petite princesse endormie. Cédant encore une fois aux demandes de son ancien amant, le musicien fini par le suivre.

-"Depuis quand est-ce que ça dure, cette histoire avec Ambre ?"

-"Une bonne année, je dirais. Au départ, elle était bien dans ses baskets, le sourire aux lèvres comme je ne l'avais vu. Même son caractère a changé. C'est devenu quelqu'un d'incroyablement gentil et prévenant."

-"Tout ton contraire..."

Une frappe à son épaule le fit pouffer alors que le blond se dirigea vers la cuisine, un sourire amusé collé sur les lèvres. C'était fou à quel point la présence du guitariste pouvait l'apaiser alors qu'ils passaient leur temps à se chercher des noises.

Sortant quelques ingrédient du réfrigérateur, l'ancien délégué poursuivit son récit ne tiquant même pas lorsque Castiel nourrit la petite Blanche à sa place.

-"Tu as assisté au rapprochement de ma sœur et moi, même après qu'on ai coupé les ponts, elle et moi, passions souvent notre temps ensemble quand elle avait un petit coup de blues dû à sa relation à distance ou même pour profiter de la présence de l'un et l'autre. Mais récemment, on ne se voyait quasiment plus, son manager la demandait de plus en plus et au plus les semaines passaient au plus je la voyais sombrer. Je finissais par la retrouver évanouie dans la rue ou avoir des appels de son amie en larme parce qu'Ambre était dans un état pitoyable chez elle."

Les doigts de Nathaniel se resserrèrent sur le couteau qu'il tenait entre les mains, blanchissant ses phalanges.

-"Tu t'en veux ?"

-"Ouais... Je m'en veux. Parce que nos parents la soutienne et que mes paroles ne la percutent pas. C'est fatiguant de voir à quel point, ils apportent de l'importance qu'aux apparences."

-"Fatiguant ou désespérant ?"

-"Les deux..."

La voix du blond s'était un peu cassée à la fin du deuxième mot alors qu'il déposa son ustensile de cuisine pour s'appuyer contre le plan de travail. Son visage était sérieux, mais toute son attitude pouvait montrer à quel point il était dévasté.

-"Ça a toujours été comme ça. Ce n'est peut-être vers tes parents que tu dois te tourner mais vers des gens plus compétents. A ce rythme, elle va finir dans un lit d'hôpital. Mais le pire dans tout ça, Nathaniel, c'est que ça ne devrait pas être à toi de porter ce genre de trucs sur les épaules."

-"Et qui veux-tu que ce soit ?! Personne n'est fichu d'ouvrir les yeux ! Son mec est à des kilomètres d'elle, ses amies suivent le même mouvements et la seule raison pourquoi elle n'est pas encore violée et laissée dans un coin, c'est parce que la plupart des gens de la ville me collent une réputation de caïd !"

Des tremblements prirent le blond alors qu'il se mit dos au rouquin.

-"Nath..."

-"T'as raison, tu devrais partir..."

-"Quoi ?"

-"Casse-toi !"

Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il élevait la voix aujourd'hui et Castiel commençait sérieusement à en avoir marre. Attrapant l'épaule du blond d'une poigne ferme, il le retourna face à lui se fichant bien que son ancien ennemi se cogne contre le meuble en bois.

-"Ecoute moi bien ! Je commence à avoir ras le bol de toutes tes crises ! Je n'ai jamais connu un gars aussi instable que.. Hmph !"

Sa phrase ne dura même pas une minute que la bouche de Nathaniel s'était écrasée sur la sienne. Leurs dents s'entrechoquèrent dû à la violence du choc, mais ça n'arrêtait pas le blond pour autant qui fini par passer ses doigts sous le tee-shirt du rouquin. Torturé entre le fait de le repousser ou de répondre aux exigences de son corps, Castiel plaça ses mains sur les épaules de l'ancien délégué dans l'intention de l'éloigner.

-"Ne me repousse pas..."

Ça avait été à peine murmuré. Mais le musicien l'avait distinctement entendu comme si le blond avait parlé normalement. Un peu paralysé sous le choc de cette phrase qui était un "SOS" clairement envoyé, le nouveau voyou en profita pour venir lui mordiller le cou déviant vers le lobe de son oreille pour grignoter celle-ci déclenchant des milliers de frissons dans le corps du rouquin.

 _Et là, tout dérapa..._

Le tee-shirt de Castiel fût relevé par les mains curieuses de son amant, les doigts retracèrent les courbes des pectoraux. La chair de poule recouvrit les bras du musicien alors qu'il sentait le désir lui fouetter les reins. Plaçant ses mains sur les hanches du blond, il les descendit de plus en plus avant d'empoigner les fesses musclées pour le hisser sur le plan de travail, poussant tout ce qui s'y trouvait d'un revers de bras, ils ne prêtèrent pas attention aux ingrédients qui s'étalèrent sur le sol tandis qu'ils se battaient pour se retirer leurs vêtements. Une fois ceux-ci retirés, leurs bouches se recollèrent à nouveau, leurs langues dansant l'une contre l'autre alors que l'ancien délégué ne cessait de faire courir ses doigts sur le corps en feu du rouquin. Légèrement taquin, le guitariste humidifia ses doigts mais avant que Nathaniel ne pu dire quoi que ce soit, il attrapa le sexe dressé de son voyou commençant de doux va et viens qui déclenchèrent des gémissements qui s'étouffèrent dans le cou du rouquin.

Complètement sous l'emprise du plaisir, le blond s'accrocha aux épaules de son amant alors que l'excitation montait à son comble. Fourbe, le guitariste profita de l'inattention du propriétaire des lieux pour le pénétrer de l'un de ses doigts avant de se faire griffer le dos croisant le regard ambré brillant de colère et de désir à la fois.

-"Hnn..."

-"C'est..."

-"La ferme !"

Oui, l'ancien délégué avait raison, il valait mieux qu'il la ferme. C'était tellement grisant de le voir dans cet état. A une certaine époque, il se souvenait qu'il avait adoré plaqué Nathaniel un peu partout contre les murs du lycée en prétextant une bagarre si quelqu'un les croisait alors qu'il s'amusait juste à lui murmurer des choses obscènes dans le creux de l'oreille. Un léger sourire étira le coin de ses lèvres en y repensant alors qu'il continua à le détendre, affirmant ses caresses coquines avant de sentir son tendre voyou se tortiller en grognant, faisant ainsi se rencontrer leur peau et naître quelques frissons.

-"..."

-"Mais qu'est-ce que...hnn.. T'att..Aaah !"

Il savait que ça avait été trop violent, l'ancien délégué devait souffrir de cette brusque intrusion soudaine, mais le musicien n'en pouvait plus, depuis la veille, Nathaniel n'avait pas arrêté de mettre son corps à l'épreuve et là, c'était la goutte d'eau qui faisait déborder le vase et exploser ses hormones. Le frottement de son membre contre les parois serrées de son amant ne fût pas franchement agréable dans un premier temps et particulièrement les ongles enfoncés dans ses épaules qui furent sans doute une douce vengeance, mais ça ne l'arrêta pas pour autant.

-"Détends-...toi."

-"Facile à...Hnn.. Dire. Sale brute."

-"Vois qui parle..."

Même dans ce genre de moment, ils ne pouvaient s'empêcher de se provoquer et d'un coup de rein qui fit gémir le blond de surprise, Castiel confirma qu'il était prêt pour leur "combat" et à partir de là, leurs êtres tout entiers se firent la guerre. Leurs corps à corps ressemblait plus à une punition ou à une lutte d'animaux sauvages. Morsures, griffes, grognements et gémissements, ils en oublièrent le monde qui les entouraient, se perdant dans le plaisir et la douleur, le claquement de leurs peaux comme seule mélodie.

Quand la jouissance arriva, Castiel resta un moment sa tête contre le torse de son amant, reprenant son souffle alors que tous ses membres tremblaient encore de la brutalité de leurs actes. Ça avait été beaucoup trop vite, ils n'avaient pas eu le temps de profiter de leurs étreintes, leurs émotions, leurs sentiments, tout s'était chamboulé.

Au bout de longues minutes, ils se rhabillèrent dans un silence des plus pesants avant de nettoyer les dégâts causés dans la cuisine. Personne ne prononça un seul mot, leur regard fuyant l'autre avant que le rouquin ne finisse par sortir de la cuisine et au final sortir carrément de l'appartement. Nathaniel ne le retint pas cette fois et lorsqu'il arriva enfin jusqu'à sa voiture, les sanglots éclatèrent enfin laissant enfin sortir toute cette peine accumulée depuis qu'il l'avait recroisé. C'était l'enfer, il l'avait su depuis le moment où Nathaniel s'était tenu devant lui avec cette classe et ce charme digne d'un roman d'amour américain.

Démarrant enfin le moteur, il roula sans vraiment savoir où, tout ce qu'il savait c'était qu'il avait besoin de se changer les idées et de s'éloigner le plus possible de ce démon. Au bout de quelques heures, il s'arrêta devant une vieille ferme, la nuit commençait à tombée et à son plus grand soulagement, la personne qu'il désirait voir le plus en ce moment arrivait tout juste à sa porte d'entrée assez surpris de l'apparition de cette voiture devant chez lui.

N'en pouvant plus, le musicien sortit, verrouilla le véhicule et sans attendre une seconde de plus fonça jusqu'à son meilleur ami qui le réceptionna dans ses bras sans aucune gêne.

-"A tout les coups, t'as fait une connerie et je parie qu'un certain ancien délégué est mêlé à cette histoire."

-"Pardon..."

Il ne savait pas pourquoi, il s'excusait, toutes ses pensées étaient confuses, tout ce qui comptait en ce moment c'était cette étreinte forte qui lui broyait presque les os et dont il avait désespérément besoin.


	6. I just can't walk away

_Mais oui ! C'est Mamie Ghady qui arrive enfin avec son chapitre ! Vous ne rêvez pas ! Il faut dire que j'ai été vraiment infernale avec moi-même en arrêtant pas de tout réécrire parce que ça ne me plaisait pas. Donc, je peux vous dire que je suis sacrément heureuse d'y être enfin arrivée et j'avoue que certaines scènes m'ont faire sourire comme un petit bébé._

 _Ah oui ! Je tiens à remercier mes lecteurs/rices pour leurs commentaires, leurs encouragements et la joie immense qu'ils/elles peuvent m'apporter. Vous avez toutes ma reconnaissance. Que les anges vous protèges de leurs ailes. ~_

 _Byou._

 _Musique : Hysteria - Muse  
_

 _Lost in you - Three days grace_

 _Never be the same - Red_

* * *

La nuit s'était de plus en plus assombrie et pourtant Castiel et Lysandre étaient restés enlacés pendant un bon bout de temps avant de rentrer à l'intérieur lorsque la pluie s'était mise à tomber. Installé dans le canapé après avoir ôté ses chaussures dans l'entrée, le guitariste accueillit avec joie la tasse de café fumante que son meilleur ami lui tendit avant qu'il ne s'installe à son tour en face de lui.

-"Je suis ravi de te revoir après ce petit temps, mais je t'avoue que j'aurais aimé te voir dans d'autres conditions."

-"Désolé."

Un petit soupir s'échappa des lèvres du jeune homme a la mémoire courte avant qu'il ne lève les yeux au ciel pour venir se placer à côté de Castiel, le poussant volontairement pour pouvoir se positionner correctement.

-"Tu vas passer ton temps à t'excuser ? Ça ne te ressemble pas vraiment..."

Le sourire que le rouquin tenta d'esquisser ressemblait plus à une grimace sous la tentative de retenir les sanglots coincés dans sa gorge qu'à une réelle démonstration de "joie".

-"Il est parti sans rien dire. Je me suis réveillé un matin et j'avais juste une saloperie de mot qui me disait qu'il partait. Et tu sais quoi ? Je l'ai encore ce satané mot ! J'ai encore toutes nos photos prises ensemble ! J'ai encore le collier qu'il m'a offert et ce vieux bout de ficelle qu'il m'avait noué à la poignée d'un tiroir et c'est complètement ridicule ! C'est pathétique Lys'... C'est tellement pathétique que j'ai envie de me frapper la tête contre un mur jusqu'à avoir une perte de mémoire totale !"

-"Oh crois-moi... Ça n'a rien de joyeux de perdre la mémoire..."

Le blandin avait lâché cette phrase alors qu'il buvait tranquillement une gorgée de café, son visage ne laissant rien paraître. Comme si c'était seulement une constatation.

-"Pardon..."

-"T'es encore en train de t'excuser."

Castiel avait longuement soupiré avant de finir son café pour ensuite déposer sa tasse sur la table, s'affalant par la suite un peu plus dans les coussins.

-"Nathaniel est devenu encore plus beau qu'à l'époque."

-"Mais ?"

-"Ses démons l'ont complètement envahit. Il est complètement instable et je n'ai rien trouvé de mieux à faire que de m'envoyer à nouveau en l'air avec lui."

-"Tu l'aimes toujours ?"

-"Ce serait ridicule."

-"Mais c'est le cas."

La vérité lui donna l'impression qu'un énorme coup de poing venait de lui atterrir en plein dans l'estomac. Le souffle coupé, le guitariste avait fermé les yeux alors que ses mains tremblaient lorsqu'il se prit la tête.

-"C'est faux... C'est faux !"

La main de Lysandre fût comme un effleurement sur son épaule. Son meilleur ami savait parfaitement que Castiel pouvait le repousser de la plus violente des façons dans ce genre d'état. Il avait vu le musicien dans des colères particulièrement dévastatrices, mais contre toute attente, le rouquin vint se blottir contre son ami, se laissant presque tombé contre lui, le corps tendus sous ses nerfs à fleur de peau.

-"Les sentiments ne se contrôlent pas. Ce sont des choses qui fonctionnent indépendamment de notre volonté. Et se mettre dans des états pareils ne t'aidera pas... Je sais que c'est plus facile à dire qu'à faire. Nathaniel t'as mit la tête à l'envers et je pense qu'il est loin d'avoir fini de te faire un tel effet. Il faut que tu parviennes à maîtriser tes émotions ou tu peux être certain que ton fameux blond va encore te mener par le bout du nez."

Un léger rire répondit au frère de Leigh avant que le guitariste n'évite la caresse destinée à ses cheveux pour changer de position de sorte à s'approcher de plus en plus près de Lysandre.

-"Je ne suis pas amoureux de cette fichue tête de mule."

L'ancien chanteur ne pu s'empêcher de penser qu'il n'y avait pas que le frère d'Ambre d'instable et il constata encore une fois que son meilleur ami était à nouveau sur le point de faire n'importe quoi. Et lorsqu'il le voyait s'approcher aussi dangereusement, deux doigts finirent par se poser sur les lèvres du musicien, le contact étant aussi léger qu'une plume. Un sourire tendre sur les lèvres, Lysandre ramena son frère de coeur à la raison.

-"Castiel... Nous n'avons plus dix-sept ans. Déraper encore une fois ne fera que nous donner des remords. Ce n'est pas moi que tu as envie d'embrasser."

-"A une certaine époque, tu ne m'as pas dit non.."

-"La même que celle où tu m'as dit que tu regrettais qu'on se soit chauffé et que tu étais heureux de ne pas avoir couché avec moi au final."

Lysandre l'avait dit calmement, mais l'éclat de tristesse qu'on pouvait voir dans ses yeux vairons révélait un fragment de la peine que ça avait pu lui faire. Alors doucement, le leader de Crowstorm se recula, l'air coupable plaqué sur le visage, l'une de ses mains frottant son bras tatoué.

-"J'ignorais que tes sentiments étaient plus profonds..."

-"Ça m'a surpris autant qu'à toi. J'étais aussi perdu que toi quand ma Sucrette est partie en prétextant qu'elle ne savait plus où elle en était... On a voulu oublié ce qui nous arrivait et avouons le, d'une agréable façon avec des baisers et des caresses un peu trop coquines."

La dernière phrase avait pour but de détendre l'atmosphère ce qui fonctionna à moitié au vu de la culpabilité qui était encore présente sur le visage du rouquin.

-"Je..."

-"Arrête de t'en vouloir, tant mieux que ça soit arrivé avec moi plutôt qu'avec un inconnu qui t'aurais peut-être pourri la vie après ce genre de choses. Je ne t'en veux pas. Mes sentiments se sont tassés. Je suis attaché à toi comme je ne suis attaché à personne d'autre et je suis heureux que ce soit toi plutôt qu'un autre qui ai retrouvé mon précieux carnet. Alors s'il te plaît, Castiel, arrête de me montrer cette tête de chien battu et reprends-toi."

-"Tu as sans doute raison."

-"Sans doute, oui."

Un sourire complice passa sur les deux visages avant que le musicien ne frappe gentiment la cuisse de son meilleur ami.

-"Et toi dans tous ça ? Tu t'en sors ? Tu t'y fais à ta vie de fermier ?"

-"Assez oui. Le matin je m'occupe des animaux, je passe quasiment toute ma matinée avec eux à m'occuper de leurs enclos et puis ça varie, il faut que je regarde régulièrement si le matériel fonctionne correctement, m'assurer que les cultures se portent bien et négocier mes produits sans me faire prendre pour un idiot."

-"T'y arrives tout seul ?"

-"Non. J'ai trois garçons qui viennent m'aider. Ils sont tombés amoureux de la ferme en venant la visiter avec leurs famille. Du coup, ils ont demandés s'ils pouvaient venir y travailler. Je ne leur ai pas dit non. Même si Leigh vient souvent m'aider, il a ses histoires de son côté avec Rosalya et sa boutique à gérer."

-"Une nana assez envahissante quand elle s'y met."

Un haussement de sourcil de la part de Lysandre le poussa à continuer.

-"A mon concert, elle m'a abordé complètement saoule et m'a humilié devant une bonne partie de mes fans. Et puis, elle est obsédée par le fait d'avoir de tes nouvelles, c'est vraiment lourd."

-"C'est vrai que je ne la vois quasiment jamais maintenant que je suis à la campagne. Et puis avec la rentrée, on a eu plein d'excursion à gérer avec des petits pour leur faire découvrir les animaux."

-"Alors comme ça, t'aimes les gosses ?"

-"Je m'entends bien avec eux, plus qu'avec les adultes."

-"En même temps, tu as toujours été quelqu'un de particulier. C'est peut-être ça qui m'a attiré en plus de notre passion pour la musique. En parlant de ça... Ça ne te manque pas ?"

-"Parfois, je te l'avoue."

Et le reste de la nuit fila sans qu'ils ne s'en aperçoivent. Toutes sortes de discussions leurs firent passer le temps, riant parfois à de vieux souvenirs ou encore grâce à leur bulle qu'ils avaient réussis à construire au fur et à mesure du temps et de la patience.

Ce fût fatigué, mais beaucoup plus serein que Castiel quitta la demeure de son frère de coeur, le saluant une dernière fois avant de reprendre la route. Aujourd'hui, il sécherait les cours parce qu'il n'avait pas l'intention de dormir sur son banc dans l'amphi devant tout le monde. Épuisé, il s'écroula sur son canapé pour s'endormir d'une traite. Le vibreur de son téléphone fini par le sortir des bras de Morphée, plissant les yeux sous la lumière beaucoup trop vive de l'écran, le rouquin s'aperçu qu'il était déjà huit heure au soir et que les membres de son groupe tentaient de le contacter pour fêter l'ouverture d'un nouveau bar en y faisant un concert.

Au départ, le musicien hésita, parce que toujours faire de la musique dans les bars, ça commençait à devenir chiant mais bon, il n'allait pas cracher sur le fait d'en jouer. Il en était beaucoup trop accro. Après avoir répondu positivement aux messages et une bonne douche, Castiel fini par rejoindre son groupe qui était déjà en train s'installer le matériel, saluant tout le monde, il fût presque accueillit comme le "messie" alors qu'il donna un coup de main. Le concert était pour neuf heure, ils allaient être prêt juste à temps. Heureux de pouvoir montrer ses nouvelles chansons aux membres de son groupe, le rouquin se fit tout de même sermonner par le bassiste sur le fait que ça allait être risqué de les jouer sur scène alors qu'ils n'étaient pas familiarisé avec la musique mais au final, ce fût le deuxième guitariste qui apaisa la tension en disant que ça ne pouvait qu'être bon et que s'ils se plantaient, le public pouvait aussi le prendre sur un ton humoristique parce qu'après tout, même si on les idolâtrait. Ils restaient des humains.

Le groupe répéta un peu avant que l'heure ne vienne se rappeler à eux. Castiel pouvait sentir le trac de monter sur scène arriver et cette sensation lui avait un peu manqué ces jours-ci. Le sourire aux lèvres, le rouquin monta sur le parquet qui sentait encore bon la cire. Ajustant le micro à sa taille, il fût tout de même surpris de voir autant de gens dans un si petit espace. C'était censé être un concert surprise mais il y avait encore plus de monde qu'au "Snake Room", certains jouaient des coudes pour mieux pouvoir s'approcher d'autre hurlait le prénom du rouquin alors que plusieurs filles le dévorait des yeux.

Ignorant la foule, son pieds frappa doucement un rythme avant que les premières notes de musiques ne retentissent réduisant la populace au silence. Ses paupières finirent par se fermer permettant à sa concentration d'être au maximum et les paroles arrivèrent enfin faisant hurler les groupies alors que celles du premier rang jetait des fleurs et des pièces sans limite. Les jeux de lumières se baladaient dans toute la pièce, éclairant les uns et les autres alors que les instruments faisaient vibrer les murs.

Trois chansons furent enchaînées et c'est en sueur que le rouquin fini par saluer la foule d'un sourire qui n'appartenait qu'à lui alors que son regard accrocha les mèches blondes de Nathaniel appuyé contre le mur du fond les bras croisés en train de parler avec des types qui ne lui inspirait aucune confiance. Une pointe au coeur lui rappela le dérapage de la cuisine mais rapidement, il descendit de la scène pour s'éclipser derrière le rideau prévu à cet effet. Rejoignant un petit salon réservé exceptionnellement pour le groupe ce soir à l'abris des fans, le chanteur de "Crowstorm" s'écroula sur le canapé après avoir bu une longue gorgée de sa bouteille d'eau. Après avoir échangé quelques mots avec ses acolytes l'ancien bad boy du lycée soupira presque de bien être quand les membres de son groupe partirent se saouler au bar sous prétexte que ce café avait bien besoin de se renflouer pour rester dans la concurrence.

Profitant du calme instauré, le rouquin retira sa veste et fini par attacher ses cheveux n'importe comment dans une tentative d'avoir moins chaud mais ce fût seulement lorsqu'il alluma le ventilateur qu'il pu enfin respirer. Relevant un peu son tee-shirt pour profiter de l'air, il entendit la porte s'ouvrir pour ensuite être verrouillée.

-"Tu en as mit du temps à arriver."

-"Tu m'attendais ?"

-"Je n'attends plus rien de toi, Nathaniel..."

-"Il faut croire que c'est toujours moi le con à le faire."

La révélation surprit le musicien qui se redressa d'un seul coup, régalant les yeux de l'ancien délégué de ce corps légèrement dévoilé. Mais Castiel fronça les sourcils avant de saisir sa bouteille d'eau et de l'envoyer en pleine tête du blond.

-"Comment oses-tu ?! Je t'ai attendu pendant deux ans ! Et toi, tu faisais quoi pendant ce temps ?! T'en as baisé combien pendant que je me rongeais les ongles ?!"

La bouteille percuta l'avant-bras du jumeau d'Ambre qui eut le réflexe de se protéger, mais ce geste de violence réveilla une colère qu'il contrôlait mal. Fonçant sur Castiel, il l'attrapa à la gorge avant de le faire tomber du canapé pour le maintenir contre le sol. Mais c'était sans compter le coup de poing fabuleux qui lui atterrit dans le nez faisant saigner celui-ci alors que sa main se plaquait dessus. Prudent, il recula.

-"Je vais te faire la peau, Castiel."

-"Oh mais je t'attends, Nathaniel, mais n'oublie pas que c'est moi qui te maîtrisait quand on était gamin. Que tu aies vingt trois ans ne change rien. Je ne t'épargnerais pas."

Et lorsque leurs regards se croisèrent, une lutte acharnée débuta. Coup de poing en plein visage, dans les côtes, des dents qui mordaient une épaule, une main trop proche ou encore des coups de genoux qui se perdaient dans des ventres un peu trop sensibles. Ils finirent tous les deux à quatre pattes au bord de la nausée, des vertiges plein la tête, alors que plusieurs gouttes de sangs s'écrasaient sur le carrelage, ils se regardèrent à nouveau avant d'éclater de rire comme des idiots. Leurs corps finirent par lâcher, les faisant s'écrasant au sol alors que leurs côtes douloureuses les lançaient sous leurs hilarités. Quelques minutes passèrent avant qu'ils ne reprennent leurs souffles, là, étalés au sol, ils se sentaient soudainement comme libérés d'un poids.

-"Castiel ?"

-"Nathaniel ?"

-"Merci. Merci d'être réapparu dans ma chienne de vie..."


	7. My heart on a trigger

_Wow wow wow... Je ne m'attendais pas à écrire autant... Il y avait tellement de choses à dire dans ce chapitre, et j'en ai encore tellement à dire. Du coup, j'ai été un peu dépassée par mon inspiration du moment. Au fur et à mesure que ça passe, au plus je m'attache à eux, ahaha. Aussi, je tiens à tous vous remercier mes lecteurs adorés. Merci d'être là, vous êtes ma plus belle récompense tous autant que vous êtes. Vous et vos mots qui illuminent mon petit coeur d'auteur trop sensible._

 _Ps: Il y a de la danse à l'horizontale qui inclue du dévoilage de fesses dans ce chapitre, héhé !_

* * *

Sa chienne de vie... A l'entente de ces mots, Castiel tourna légèrement la tête pour observer sa némésis. Le blond avait l'air à bout, malgré le sang qui coulait le long de son arcade et de son nez, on pouvait aisément voir les cernes décorées le dessous de ses yeux. Et les bleus qui commençaient à disparaître sur ses bras dévoilés par sa veste à moitié défaite montrait que l'ancien délégué avait encore eu des ennuis. Avalant sa salive avec difficulté, le rouquin grimaça sous le goût du sang qui envahissait sa bouche avant de se redresser en sifflant sous la douleur de ses côtes.

-"Dans quel enfer tu t'es mit, Nathaniel ?"

La réponse ne vint pas tout de suite, restant allongé sur ce sol frais, le frère jumeau d'Ambre essuya le liquide carmin qui menaçait de couler dans son œil avant de soupirer longuement.

-"Il est venu à moi tout seul comme un grand, ce fameux enfer."

Légèrement agacé, le musicien hésita un instant à continuer ses questions. Son ancien compagnon était une véritable bombe à retardement et s'il titillait ses nerfs trop fragiles, c'était repartit pour se bagarrer encore une fois et honnêtement, le rouquin ne savait pas s'il saurait assumer une deuxième bataille. Nathaniel frappait fort, beaucoup plus fort qu'à l'époque et la précision de ses coups l'avait surpris. Combien de fois ne s'étaient-ils pas menacés ? Au grand jamais Castiel n'aurait pu penser que ce fichu blond serait un adversaire aussi redoutable...

-"On voit que tu as l'habitude de te battre."

Un rire sans joie résonna dans la pièce. Alors que le nouveau voyou se redressa à son tour en frottant son nez ou le sang ne cessait pas de couler. Il pinça celui-ci en serrant les dents sous la douleur.

-"Je pourrais te dire la même chose, tu m'as éclaté le nez et l'arcade."

-"T'es plus difficile à maîtriser qu'à l'époque..."

Un nouveau rire, plus léger résonna dans la pièce avant que le rouquin ne se redresse le plus lentement possible dans le but de ne pas avoir trop de vertiges. Une fois certain d'être bien campé sur ses jambes, il tendit une main au blond pour l'aider à se relever. Aide que l'ancien délégué accepta avec joie avant que deux grognements ne résonnent dans la pièce alors que tous leurs muscles protestaient.

-"Je crois qu'il va falloir qu'on passe aux urgences."

-"Pas besoin des urgences, je connais un endroit beaucoup plus près."

Le musicien avait observé le blond longuement avant de finalement obtempérer. Ils sortirent par la porte de derrière, Castiel n'oubliant pas d'envoyer un message en vitesse pour ne pas que son groupe s'inquiète. Titubant quelques minutes avant d'enfin pouvoir marcher droit, le musicien voulu marcher jusqu'à sa voiture mais le blond l'attira dans une rue prenant par la suite encore deux autres pour enfin arriver devant la salle de sport.

-"Heu.. Nathaniel ?"

-"Le temps qu'on arrive aux urgences, on a le temps de mourir. Ici, on pourra nous aider."

A peine entrés, Kim arriva pour les accueillir avant d'hausser un sourcil en les voyant tous les deux. Levant les yeux au ciel en voyant leurs états, la jolie brune partit chercher une trousse de secours, indiquant aux deux garçons de la suivre, ce qu'ils firent. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans la pièce réservée à la coach, elle leur conseilla de s'asseoir avant de s'occuper d'eux.

-"Quand est-ce que vous allez cesser de vous battre tous les deux ? Vous avez encore seize ans ou quoi ?"

La question resta sans réponse alors qu'elle pressa ses doigts contre l'arête du nez du blond qui serra les dents avant de nettoyer entièrement son visage avec une lingette désinfectante après avoir posé un pansement sur l'arcade sourcilière et lui avoir donné du coton pour mettre dans son nez. Elle s'approcha du rouquin qui voulu protester mais le regard noir qu'elle lui lança le fit céder très vite, peu désireux de se battre avec ce sacré petit bout de femme. Soignés et un peu plus présentables, les garçons la remercia, Nathaniel s'autorisant un léger baiser sur la joue de son amie.

-"Merci Kim, je n'avais aucune envie d'aller aux urgences juste parce que mon nez refusait d'arrêter de saigner."

-"T'es connu là-bas pourtant, non ? Ils t'auraient peut-être fait une carte de fidélité vu le temps que tu y passes."

Le musicien avait préféré garder le silence, observer les deux personnes discuter. A chaque instant, il pensait que le frère d'Ambre allait finir par sauter à la gorge de la brune mais contre toute attente, ce fût un sourire gêné qui étira les lèvres du blond, l'une de ses mains écorchées passant dans ses mèches dorées.

-"Moins que l'année dernière..."

Elle eut un sourire à son tour partagée entre l'envie de le secouer et celle de lui faire une étreinte réconfortante, la jeune coach fini par simplement poser une main ferme sur l'épaule du blond en lui demandant de prendre soin de lui avant de lui laisser les clés dans la main.

-"A demain ?"

Le regard remplit de reconnaissance de Nathaniel envers Kim n'échappa pas à au chanteur des Crowstorm avant que celle-ci ne finisse d'éteindre les lumières signifiant bien que son club était à présent fermé, un dernier salut et la jeune fille fini par les laisser.

-"Tu as perdu ta voix Castiel ?"

-"Ce serait le comble pour un chanteur."

-"C'est ce que je me disais. Tu n'as pas prononcé une seule parole depuis qu'on est rentrés ici."

-"Je suis assez... Nathaniel, tu es sorti avec cette fille ?"

-"Tu en as mit du temps à la poser ta question. Jaloux ?"

Vexé dans sa fierté, le rouquin descendit de la table sur laquelle il s'était installé dans l'intention de partir mais la main qui agrippa son poignet l'en empêcha, agacé, il se retourna en arrachant son poignet de la main abîmée du blond.

-"J'en ai plus qu'assez que tu te foutes constamment de ma gueule !"

-"Non. Non, je ne suis pas sorti avec Kim."

La révélation laissa un léger silence gênant flotter. Frottant son bras, le corps complètement tendu sous les émotions violentes qui le secouait, Castiel soupira longuement. _Bien-sûr qu'il était jaloux._

-"Vous avez l'air proche."

-"Oui et non. Disons qu'elle a été la seule à m'accepter peu importe les changements que j'ai pu avoir. J'avais beau venir ici avec des bleus plein le corps, elle se contentait de me donner des conseils pour les sports de combat. Cette fille ne m'a jamais posé aucune question personnelle et pourtant, elle a passé des nuits entières à soigner mes mains et ma gueule cassée. J'avais juste besoin qu'on m'accepte comme je suis, elle l'a fait sans jamais me tourner le dos sous prétexte que je sois devenu un caïd ou autre connerie de ce genre."

-"Je vois..."

-"J'ai passé des périodes vraiment difficiles. Je me suis réellement demandé si je n'allais pas finir par lâcher prise une bonne fois pour toute. Je ne sais pas si tu sais réaliser à quel point ça peut faire mal de voir tes soit-disant amis te tourner le dos parce que tu traînes avec des types qui ne sont pas le genre qu'ils fréquentent eux. Même dans la merde enfoncé jusqu'au cou, il n'y en a pas un qui m'a tendu la main pour tenter de me sortir de là. On me crache sur le dos. On se méfie. On n'ose pas m'approcher parce que je leur fait peur. Je suis devenu une sorte de monstre, une bête de foire et un sujet de conversation qui anime leurs misérables existences de petits étudiants de merde."

A chaque mots, le guitariste pouvait sentir la colère du blond monter, ses poings se crispant dans une tentative de retenir sa rage qui bouillonnait.

-"Je ne réalise pas vraiment parce que je ne me suis pas assez attaché pour souffrir de ce genre de chose. Quand j'ai appris qu'on avait craqué sur la même fille au lycée, j'ai préféré me détacher directement plutôt que de m'attacher à une nana qui faisait tourner la tête de cinq mecs avec ses airs de sainte nitouche. Et la croiser à la fac avec ses amis super lourd, ça m'a définitivement dégoûté. Tu sais si Lysandre n'avait pas continué à me téléphoner régulièrement, je l'aurais sans doute laissé tombé lui aussi. J'ai juste eu plus de chance que toi sur ce coup..."

Lentement, l'ancien délégué se laissa tomber sur un tapis de gymnastique tout en prenant une profonde inspiration. C'était le moment de jouer carte sur table.

-"C'est vrai que cette fille me plaisait beaucoup. Mais je tentais surtout de tourner la page par rapport au collège. Après cette histoire avec Debrah, tu m'as tellement détesté que sur le coup, j'étais complètement perdu. Et puis au final, au lycée ça me plaisait plutôt bien qu'on se cherche sans arrêt des noises, parce que malgré tout ce que tu pouvais dire, j'étais une véritable obsession pour toi."

-"Tu parles ! C'est moi qui étais la tienne. Tu me courrais sans cesse après pour tes mots d'absence débiles que je ne voulais pas remplir..."

-"Je ne voulais pas que tu aies des ennuis. Si tu partais, c'était la fin du monde... De mon monde."

Lorsque leurs regards se croisèrent, Castiel pu voir toute la sincérité du monde briller dans les orbes ambrés. Combien de fois, Nathaniel ne l'avait pas couvert pour éviter qu'il soit expulsé ?

-"Pourquoi t'es parti ?"

La question avait été à peine chuchotée comme si elle ravivait des milliers de souvenirs douloureux.

-"Quand je t'ai quitté, je me suis réfugié sous l'excuse pathétique que notre relation était vouée à l'échec. C'était faux. J'étais juste incapable de t'aimer correctement. Ce que je ressentais pour toi, c'était... Bordel, je crois que même une explosion de mille bombes ne pourrait pas exprimer ce que je ressentais. T'étais mon premier amour, mais putain, ça me rendait carrément cinglé. J'en pouvais plus. J'étais jaloux de tout et n'importe quoi et j'étais juste invivable. Il fallait que je m'éloigne."

-"Et en parler ne t'aurais pas effleurer l'esprit ?"

-"On était incapable de parler, Cass'... On était des gamins beaucoup trop fiers pour voir qu'on s'entraînait l'un et l'autre plus bas que terre."

Il avait raison. Allongé à côté de lui, les yeux fixés sur le plafond, le leader de Crowstorm réfléchit pendant quelques minutes, avant de tourner légèrement la tête lorsque l'un de ses bras se fit caresser du bout de l'index de son compagnon celui-ci retraçant les dessins qui le décorait.

-"Tout le monde dit que tu as changé... Moi, je t'ai toujours connu avec ce tempérament. Je savais parfaitement que tu le cachais sous ton masque de monsieur parfait."

-"J'aurais dû envoyer les gens se faire foutre plutôt que de tenter de vivre pour satisfaire leurs exigences. Je t'admirais secrètement d'être aussi indépendant..."

-"Mais contrairement à toi, je n'avais aucune menace qui planait au-dessus de ma tête. Je m'en suis voulu quand je me suis moqué de toi quand on m'a dit que tu t'étais fait frapper. Quand on m'a appris que ton père te battait, ça m'a réellement choqué, j'avais envie de courir chez toi et d'aller moi lui casser la gueule à ton vieux..."

Un sourire mi-amusé, mi-peiné prit place sur la bouille du nouveau voyou.

-"Ton conseil de me faire émanciper... Ça a été le meilleur de tout ce qu'on a pu me dire. Quand je voyais tous ces gens me regarder soudainement avec pitié presque à vouloir me materner sous prétexte qu'il m'était arrivé une sale histoire, ça me révoltait à l'intérieur et puis toi qui débarque sans prendre de gants et qui me secoue pour que je me sorte de là... Bordel, j'aurais jamais dû partir, tu as toujours été ce putain point d'ancrage quoi qu'il arrive. Ma vie est devenue une véritable apocalypse quand je t'ai quitté."

-"...Nath'... Tes bleus..."

-"J'ai pas envie d'en parler, Cass'... J'ai juste envie d'oublier. Oublier mes problèmes juste pour cette nuit."

Il paraissait tellement fatigué, tout le poids du monde semblait peser sur ses épaules ici et maintenant, se redressant sur l'un de ses bras pour mieux observer le blond, Castiel fini par se pencher sur lui, ses lèvres recouvrant celles plus abîmées de l'ancien délégué. Lorsqu'il voulu se retirer, ce fût en douceur mais avec une certaine fermeté que la main de Nathaniel le retint pour venir l'embrasser à nouveau avec la même tendresse. Lentement, la seconde main du blond se posa sur l'épaule musclé du chanteur faisant rapidement glisser la veste en cuir avant de caresser pleinement les bras tatoués. Hésitant, Castiel releva le tee-shirt sombre de son amant guettant le moindre de ses gestes. La chaleur monta d'un cran, mais moins dévastatrice que la fois précédente. Le temps sembla s'être figé et leur monde vint se construire dans une espèce de bulle dont ils avaient le secret.

En ce moment, c'était leurs sentiments qui parlaient à travers leurs gestes. Les vêtements furent retirés sous les regards gourmandes alors que les doigts et les mains se faisaient avides de toucher la peau révélée. La bouche du chanteur vint lécher du bout de la langue le cou de l'ancien délégué, le muscle humide venant retracé la jugulaire avant que ses dents ne vinrent mordre doucement la jonction entre le cou et l'épaule. Un gémissement étouffé s'échappa de Nathaniel alors qu'il passait l'une de ses mains dans les mèches rouges de son amant collant un peu plus son corps pour le caresser contre la peau chaude de Castiel. Désireux de plus de contact, il embrassa sa mâchoire avant d'inverser les rôles. Le guitariste se fit gentiment plaquer sur le tapis de sport alors que son corps se faisait découvrir par des lèvres passionnées. Des dizaines de frissons coururent dans son dos alors que la chair de poule recouvrait ses bras tandis que l'élève à problème de la fac mordillait la chair sensible de ses cuisses.

Presque timidement, deux doigts coquins vinrent se présenter près de sa bouche, le surprenant légèrement alors que la crainte de se faire rejeter pouvait à nouveau se lire dans les orbes dorées. Il pouvait presque entendre: _"Fais-moi confiance..."_

Et c'est ce qu'il fit. Sensuellement, il se redressa légèrement pour commencer à lécher un index rapidement suivit du majeur et la flamme de désir qu'il vit naître dans l'or en fusion des iris de Nathaniel accentua sa propre envie. Silencieusement, l'ambiance changea et le premier gémissement de Castiel se perdit dans la salle vide lorsque la tête blonde se perdit entre ses jambes. Cette bouche brûlante qui recouvrit son sexe était plus qu'agréable et les mouvements qui suivirent le rendit presque fou. Complètement perdu dans son plaisir l'une de ses mains se perdit dans les mèches dorées alors que ses dents mordaient le dessus de sa main pour ne plus gémir aussi fort que la première fois, mais c'était peine perdue. Il sentit à peine les doigts taquiner et entrer pour détendre son intimité complètement perdu dans un tourbillon de plaisir, il sentait tout son corps se tordre sous les caresses expertes de son amant.

La respiration saccadée, le rouquin se redressa pour embrasser son partenaire avec ardeur enroulant ses jambes autour de lui tout en donnant un coup de bassin pour l'inciter à continuer.

-"Cass'..."

Un doigt sur ses lèvres l'empêcha de continuer à parler avant qu'un baiser plus doux fût échangé. Rallongeant le chanteur contre le tapis, l'ancien délégué entra enfin en lui un soupire de bien-être venant se perdre contre une épaule tatouée. Ils pouvaient sentir leurs cœurs frapper violemment contre leurs cages thoraciques et chacun de leurs nerfs réagir. Le premier mouvement commença alors que Castiel venait de lécher l'oreille de son amant faisant bien exprès de mordiller le lobe sensible avant de se faire plaquer les poignets au-dessus de la tête pour les mouvements suivants. Relevant légèrement les jambes, le leader du groupe de musique faisait en sorte que leurs corps se frottent et se touchent alors que le rythme des vas-et viens se faisait plus désordonné.

Nathaniel avait dû mal à garder contrôle, tout son être tremblait alors que la sueur coulait le long de son dos, son bassin frappait contre les fesses fermes du rouquin alors que son regard dévorait littéralement Castiel tandis que celui-ci se tordait sous le plaisir dingue qui lui secouait le corps. Les allées et venues s'enchaînèrent, les ongles du blond griffant légèrement le dessous des cuisses blanches alors que le rouquin lui murmura des mots à peine compris au creux de l'oreille. Cette voix grave et mélodieuse qui fini par lui faire perdre contrôle. Leurs corps en pleine extase, ils finirent par atteindre l'orgasme l'un un peu avant l'autre avant que le nouveau voyou ne s'écroule sur le côté, l'esprit encore dans les étoiles.

Un long moment passa avant que le guitariste ne se relève non sans difficultés, son corps lui faisant payer ses ébats avec son amant alors qu'il était déjà dans un sale état, la douleur revenant par vague, le rouquin insulta l'ancien délégué entre ses dents avant de se rhabiller en grimaçant à chaque geste.

-"T'es un enculé, Nathaniel !"

-"Ah non, pas aujourd'hui..."

Le blond se rhabilla à son tour serrant les dents lorsque Castiel le frappa pour qu'il arrête de se moquer de lui. Une fois rhabillés, ils finirent par sortir après avoir frotté le tapis et rangé leurs désordre laissant la salle dans un état tel qu'il l'avait trouvé.

-"Je suis complètement mort..."

-"Ouais..."

-"Tu finis ta nuit chez moi ?"

Le chanteur des Crowstorm l'avait proposé tout en voulant garder un air détaché, mais derrière son dos, ses doigts étaient croisés priant pour ne pas avoir de rejet et la main du frère d'Ambre qui vint chercher la sienne pour enrouler leurs doigts ensemble lui fit rater à nouveau un battement. Le chemin en voiture fût douloureux pour les deux garçons, leurs corps assez mécontents d'avoir poussé au-delà des limites. A peine arrivés à l'appartement de la rockstar, les deux garçons se dirigèrent vers le lit, Castiel câlinant en vitesse son gardien à quatre pattes avant d'aller s'écrouler sur son matelas, n'ayant même plus la force de se déshabiller, ils restèrent allongés ainsi.

-"Il faut qu'on aille...Se doucher.."

-"Mh..."

Ils savaient parfaitement que ce sera reporté au lendemain... Surtout lorsque le blond fini par retirer ses chaussures et son tee-shirt pour s'enrouler dans le draps. Tant pis, ça fera de la lessive. Mais là, Morphée était plus puissant qu'eux et sans attendre, il les emporta.


	8. I'll never love again

_Hey ! Hey ! Je sais, j'ai mit du temps, je sais, je sais ! Mais je me défends ! Je n'ai pas été au top, je viens de me faire opérer et la récupération à été assez difficile. Pour ce chapitre, les révélations arrivent enfin, j'avais envie d'un peu plus de douceur. Les retrouvailles se sont faites attendre, le prochain chapitre risque d'être un peu plus secoué, alors la tendresse avant la violence..._

 _Merci à ma lectrice anonyme qui semble toujours au rendez-vous. Ton commentaire à été une aide précieuse pour mon moral qui était au plus bas. Je te câline ma douce ~_

* * *

 _"Nous ne faisons pas de nouvelles rencontres par accident."_

 _"Elles sont destinées à croiser notre chemin pour une raison."_

Lorsque les rayons du soleil vint réveiller le chanteur des Crowstorm, il tendit son bras pour attraper son téléphone, difficilement, ses paupières s'ouvrirent pour constater qu'il avait déjà raté les cours du matin. _Tant pis..._ Doucement, le rouquin se tourna de sorte à rencontrer le visage endormi de son blond. Un léger sourire étira ses lèvres, Nathaniel ressemblait à un enfant dans son sommeil, si on omettait l'hématome qui commençait à s'étendre sur son visage et les bleus sur ses bras, c'était assez amusant de voir le mince filet de bave couler de ses lèvres ainsi que ses mèches blondes partir dans n'importe quel sens. Pendant un instant, son regard orage observa sa némésis avant qu'il ne se redresse, les douleurs de la veille revenant à la charge.

-"Quel bordel..."

La soirée de la veille avait été riche en rebondissements, à aucun moment, il n'aurait pensé la finir d'une telle façon mais à aucun moment, il ne le regrettait. Faire l'amour ainsi avec Nathaniel ne lui avait pas fait du bien rien que physiquement. Non, c'était son cœur qui avait été touché. Il s'était retrouvé projeté des années en arrière totalement amoureux et perdu dans les bras du blond.

Un long soupir s'échappa de sa bouche alors qu'il s'apprêta à sortir du lit, son poignet se fit tirer le faisant tomber à nouveau contre le matelas.

-"Ah putain, vas-y doucement, j'ai encore mal d'hier !"

-"J'ai été doux, pourtant..."

-"Tu parles, même un troupeau d'éléphants aurait été plus doucement."

-"C'est parce que tu n'as pas l'habitude. Et puis de toutes façons, tu râles tout le temps, c'est incroyable."

-"Je t'emmerde."

-"Oh oui, dis-moi encore des mots d'amour."

Grognant pour la forme, Castiel se laissa tout de même entraîner à nouveau dans le lit pour se retrouver contre l'ancien délégué. C'était rare que Nathaniel fasse des câlins, très rare et pourtant, c'était comme goûter un bout de Paradis, lui qui adorait se faire câliner, malgré sa grande gueule. Profitant de ce moment de tendresse, Castiel ferma à nouveau les yeux restant dans leur bulle, arrachant les moindres minutes supplémentaires qu'il pourrait avoir du blond qui au final fini par s'endormir à nouveau et le chanteur le suivit s'en rendre compte.

Ils se réveillèrent au milieu de l'après-midi, paressant encore un peu dans le lit, ce fût Démon qui vint les tirer des draps très pressé d'aller faire un tour et le guitariste ne le fit pas attendre plus longtemps. Lorsqu'il rentra de sa promenade, l'ancien délégué était hors de vue mais le bruit de la douche pouvait se faire entendre ce qui suffit à rassurer le leader. Laissant le frère d'Ambre profiter de son moment de solitude, Castiel prépara de quoi déjeuner ainsi que du café avant de sortir ses partitions sur lesquelles il travaillait. Pendant un bon moment, il resta plongé dans son travail avant d'enfin sentir le regard de Nathaniel ayant piqué l'un de ses tee-shirt ainsi qu'un pantalon en tissu, appuyé contre le mur.

-"Tu as peur que je te mange ?"

-"Qui mange qui ?"

Quelques images de la veille lui revint en mémoire et sans dire un mot de plus, il s'éclipsa lui-aussi pour prendre sa douche pour calmer ses ardeurs qui semblaient toujours être en forme. Quand il revint après avoir pensé à changer ses draps, son regard tomba sur son blond penché sur les paroles de ses chansons, une tasse de café dans la main concentré sur les mots.

-"Tu arrives à lire mes pattes de mouches ?"

-"Ouais, c'est jamais pire que les gamins auxquels je donnais des cours particuliers."

-"T'as continué à donner des cours après le lycée ?"

-"Un peu... Mes parents diminuaient à chaque fois la rentrée d'argent alors j'ai dû me débrouiller en trouvant du boulot."

-"...Quels genre de boulots ?"

Le regard de Nathaniel brilla un instant de colère avant qu'il ne finisse par s'installer dans le canapé, posant ses pieds sur le bord de la table basse. Un soupir de lassitude traversant la barrière de ses lèvres.

-" J'ai commencé avec des cours particuliers. Puis j'ai aidé à servir dans des bars, j'ai rencontré pas mal de gens avec qui je me suis bien entendu et avec qui, je me suis lié au fil du temps. J'ai passé des soirées mémorables tout comme il y en a où je n'en ai plus aucun souvenir. Mais ça me faisait du bien, je ne pensais plus à rien. Je vivais ma vie en la brûlant des deux côtés sans aucune interdiction. J'ai bu, je me suis drogué et mêlé dans des histoires invraisemblables et j'en avais tellement rien à faire..."

-"J'ai cru le comprendre, oui..."

-"Quand mes parents m'ont coupés les vivre, ça été vraiment difficile, j'ai commencé à m'enfoncer de plus en plus dans la drogue en plus d'en revendre. Ça me rapportait bien et en plus j'avais du bénéfice. Puis, j'ai fais une overdose... J'ai échappé de justesse au centre de désintoxication en arrivant à bidouiller une histoire qui tenait debout a l'hôpital. Je n'y ai plus touché depuis, ça été l'enfer, ma sœur me trouvait dans des états de déments, elle m'a ramassé à la petite cuillère... Jusqu'à ma première tentative de suicide."

Lentement, il leva les bras, montrant les longues cicatrices courant sur ses poignets...

-"Mais tu t'en es sorti."

-"Pas vraiment. Je trempe toujours dans les affaires de" junkie" comme tu aimes dire. Ce sont des types louches à vos yeux, des mains qui ont été tendues aux miens."

-"Tu ne comptes pas arrêter, alors ?"

-"Si... Je l'ai promis à ma sœur. Parce qu'elle a été l'électrochoc. Quand je l'ai découvert en train de se faire vomir alors que je m'étais levé pour aller boire un verre d'eau, j'ai été secoué. Ça a carrément achevé de briser le reste de ce qu'il y avait en moi."

-"Ouais... Ça ne devait pas être une vision des plus glorieuses.."

Doucement, le rouquin vint s'installer à côté de son amant, un bras posé sur l'appuie tête du canapé attentif aux paroles du blond. Nathaniel était en train de se confesser, alors le moindre de ses mots, c'était comme une prière sacrée.

-"Le problème, c'est qu'elle est heureuse dans son métier de mannequin. C'est vrai qu'elle est épanouie mais sa santé devient de plus en plus catastrophique. Elle fait des malaises en pleine rue. De plus, elle ne supporte pas la pression de son manager, alors elle crise et fait n'importe quoi."

-" Un peu comme son frère..."

-"Je suis coincé de tous les cotés. Si je ne donne pas satisfaction a ces types, je risque vraiment des gros ennuis."

Terminant sa tasse de café pour ensuite la déposer sur la table, le blond fini par se rapprocher du rouquin, demandant silencieusement une étreinte dont il avait bien besoin. Ce que Castiel lui accorda en laissant l'ancien délégué prendre ses bras et les passer autour de lui.

-"Et si tu commençais déjà par avoir une relation stable ? Arrêtes de coucher à droite et à gauche toutes les filles que tu croises. Tu as plus de vingt ans Nath'. Je pense qu'il est temps d'arrêter toutes ces merdes."

-"Et je suppose que tu vas être mon prince charmant ? Celui qui va me sortir de tout ça d'un coup de baguette magique ?"

Doucement, le guitariste caressa les mèches en bataille, descendant lentement sur sa nuque déclenchant par la même occasion quelques petits frissons chez son blond.

-"Je déconne pas Nath'... Je veux qu'on réessaie et tu sais pertinemment que je ne suis pas du genre à laisser tomber. Certes, on aura des coups de gueule. On aura sûrement envie de s'étrangler aussi. Mais à aucun moment, je ne te laisserais tomber. Arrête de fuir sous des excuses de voyou bidon. Laisse nous une seconde chance et tu verras que tu as fait la plus grosse erreur de ta vie en partant la première fois."

-"Ça, je le sais déjà."

Sans brusquer, le blond se détacha de son amant pour plonger ses orbes dorées dans les iris couleur orage. Il pouvait y lire la promesse d'une épaule solide sur laquelle s'appuyer. Enfin une main bénéfique pour le sortir de tout ce merdier. Alors le plus lentement possible, il répondit à la question muette du rouquin scellant ainsi leurs sentiments dans un baiser différent de tous les autres. Doux et tendre et c'était exactement ce dont avait besoin son âme torturée.

Le reste de la journée se passa calmement. Si Castiel était plongé dans ses partitions, Nathaniel s'intéressait réellement à sa musique, donnant son avis sur certaines notes qui n'allait pas et d'autres mots qui correspondaient mieux à la chanson. Sans s'en rendre vraiment compte, le soir arriva rapidement et l'ancien délégué se prépara à partir.

-"Tu t'en vas déjà ?"

-"Blanche est toute seule à la maison, elle doit avoir faim."

-"Ah oui, c'est vrai, tu as une petite boule de poil à nourrir."

-"Boule de dents pointues, oui..."

L'appellation fit pouffer le guitariste. Appuyé contre le chambrant de la porte, il observait son compagnon enfiler ses chaussures ainsi que sa veste avant de le voir se pencher vers lui.

-"J'ai droit au baiser avant de partir ?"

-"La ferme..."

Et ses lèvres se firent attraper par celles adverses pour l'emporter dans un baiser dévastateur, son corps répondant favorablement aux mains baladeuses alors qu'il le dévora du regard lorsque le blond se sépara de lui.

-"Ça veut dire qu'on est à nouveau ensemble ?"

-"Va savoir..."

Son éternel sourire de canaille étira sa bouche alors qu'il fit un clin d'œil au guitariste qui fini par lever les yeux au ciel. Son téléphone ne tarda pas à vibrer dans sa poche.

 _"Viens me chercher pour aller à la fac demain."_

Un ordre déguisé, une phrase sèche avec le point pour couronner le tout. Et pourtant, Castiel savait que c'était le début d'une nouvelle histoire, Nathaniel lui donnait une parcelle de sa confiance, il savait que c'était une nouvelle chance, mais aussi la dernière.


	9. Black Sky

_Qui est-ce qui met des plombes à poster ? C'est Ghady ! Bwahaha !_

 _Je ne vous décrirais pas dans quel bordel émotionnel je suis actuellement, ni cette fatigue constante qui me donne l'impression d'être une vieille marmotte... L'hiver est une période des plus rudes... Croisons les doigts pour que ça passe vite !_

 _Enfin bon ! Joyeux noël à l'avance mes anges ! Si je ne poste pas avant, je vous l'aurais dit au moins. Je préviens, ce chapitre est un peu violent. Tout petit peu..._

 _Merci pour ceux qui me suivent malgré mon rythme de zombie qui meurt et qui revit tous les trente-six du mois. Votre fidélité, c'est juste ma récompense la plus belle tout comme vos mots doux. Plein de tendresse sur vous !_

 _Bonne lecture ~_

* * *

Deux semaines s'étaient passées sans que rien de très fâcheux ne se passe. Les disputes se faisaient attendre comme si tout ce petit bonheur allait finir par éclater en morceaux, laissant une étrange impression derrière eux. En même temps, ils ne s'étaient vus que deux voir trois fois, n'étant pas du genre à s'appeler toutes les heures pour savoir si tout allait bien, ils avaient laissé leurs vies avancer. Leurs emplois du temps ne les avaient pas laissé aussi libre qu'ils le voulaient, Castiel était resté en ville le temps qu'ils enregistrent leur nouvel album avec les membres de son groupe, profitant aussi pour se consacrer à ses cours de musicologie par la même occasion et Nathaniel semblait jongler entre sa sœur et son "boulot" qui mettait du temps à prendre fin... Malgré le fait qu'ils en aient parlé à coeur ouvert, le guitariste savait que la décision finale appartenait à l'ancien délégué et même s'il n'approuvait pas forcément les choix du blond, il le soutiendrait, parce que c'était son rôle d'être là pour son amant. Si Nathaniel commençait à lui faire un peu confiance, ce n'était pas pour reculer et grogner à la moindre contrariété, apprivoiser le blond sera une tâche des plus ardue et il était hors de question de reculer en si bon chemin.

Regardant sa montre pour la troisième fois de la soirée, le chanteur des Crowstorm attendait patiemment dans sa voiture que l'heure tourne. Le frein à main enclenché, la radio encore allumée, il se sentait nerveux. L'ancien délégué lui avait donné rendez-vous à dix neuf heures pour se rendre à la soirée d'Ambre chez l'une de ses amies et lui comme un idiot était arrivé avec une bonne heure d'avance. Traînant un petit moment sur son téléphone, il fini par sursauter lorsque sa portière du côté passager s'ouvrit pour laisser entrer son amant.

-"Tu as peur que Blanche te dévore que tu n'oses pas venir sonner chez moi ?"

-"Je.. J'étais à l'avance, je voulais te laisser te préparer."

-"Depuis quand, tu fais ton timide ?"

-"Je ne suis pas timide !"

Grognant, il donna un coup de coude dans les côtes du blond, celui-ci se moquant ouvertement de sa tête avant d'observer la voiture, caressant le tableau de bord et le siège en cuir, il siffla d'admiration.

-"Ben dis donc.. Tu ne t'offres pas de la merde..."

-"Détrompes-toi, elle va sur ses dix ans, je l'ai racheté à un type qui voulait l'envoyer à la casse."

-"Elle était en si mauvais état ?"

-"Non pas du tout, délire de riche qui s'achète une voiture tous les ans et qui ne sait pas ce qu'est la valeur."

-"Je suis certain que tu l'as prise parce qu'elle était rouge..."

Un sourire étira les lèvres du chanteur alors qu'il tapotait doucement sur le volant.

-"C'est clair. Elle était faite pour rouler entre mes mains."

-"Hey... Fais gaffe. Je vais croire que tu aimes ta voiture plus que moi. Vu comment tu l'as tout le temps entre les mains..."

-"Tu préfères que j'ai autre chose entre les mains ?"

La question était bourrée de sous-entendu et le regard brillant de Nathaniel signifia qu'il avait plongé la tête la première dans le piège, tirant sur la chemise de Castiel pour l'amener à lui, il l'embrassa avec passion alors que le rouquin posait déjà ses mains sur ses cuisses, caressant celles-ci en répondant avec ardeur au baiser avant que le frère d'Ambre ne se relève pour enjamber le levier de vitesse ainsi que le frein à main pour grimper sur les genoux du chanteur.

-"Même si tu me pousses sur le klaxon, je ne m'arrêterais pas."

Un sourire coquin répondit à la phrase du blond, alors que leurs lèvres s'unirent à nouveau, leurs doigts se glissèrent entre les boutons de chemise ou sous les vestes bien trop envahissantes dénudant les peaux qui se réchauffaient doucement. Utilisant rapidement les manettes pour abaisser et reculer son siège, Castiel n'eut même pas le temps de se replacer correctement que Nathaniel était déjà occupé à faire glisser sa langue sur la peau chaude de son cou. Sans même bouger, il pouvait sentir l'excitation de son amant, leurs deux virilités pressées l'une contre l'autre. L'étroitesse de l'espace les obligeaient à se coller au plus grand plaisir du guitariste qui caressait le bas du dos de l'ancien délégué, le bout de ses doigts redessinant des cicatrices invisibles à l'œil nu.

-"Nath.."

-"Vas-y, touche moi.."

L'autorisation avait été à peine chuchotée. Comme si le blond n'y croyait pas lui-même. Hésitant quelques secondes avant de laisser courir son index sur la peau abîmée de son amant pour finalement transformer son geste en caresses, accompagné par des baisers sur la nuque ou encore sur les épaules. Mais tout leur échappa rapidement. Les baisers devinrent plus intenses, leurs langues dansaient et bataillaient en même temps, les caresses se firent plus appuyées, les ongles et les dents traçant des chemins légèrement rougeâtres et lorsque Nathaniel saisit les doigts du guitariste pour les mettre dans sa bouche en faisant tourner sa langue autour de manière complètement indécente, le rouquin perdit pied. Tremblant d'un désir mal contenu, il retira ses doigts des lèvres démoniaques pour ensuite les enfoncer au creux de l'intimité de son amant sans attendre, ses dents mordirent une épaule alors qu'il pouvait sentir le corps brûlant de son amant se contracter autour de ses phalanges. Les mouvements de ciseaux pour le préparer furent difficiles dû à la position, les préliminaire furent donc rapidement zappées, le blond saisissant le membre de son compagnon pour s'y empaler avant de tendre tous ses muscles, son visage enfouit contre l'épaule du guitariste.

-"Tu... Brûles les étapes.."

-"La ferme.. T'es tellement chaud."

-"C'est parce que je brûle de passion, Nath.. Et t'en es le seul responsable."

Ça aurait pu paraître cliché ou bien trop guimauve pour leur relation basée sur des conflits incessants. Mais les mots du chanteur firent leur effet.

Les hanches du blond se mirent à bouger et même si quelques grimaces de douleur tordaient parfois sa bouche, la vision de ses yeux dorés brillants de plaisir ainsi que ses joues colorées de rouge était une image que Castiel voulait graver à jamais dans sa mémoire.

Ses mains vinrent empoigner la taille de son amant, agrippant fermement celle-ci pour l'obliger à faire des mouvements que lui seul contrôla. Au début, il pouvait sentir Nathaniel résister ou forcer selon ses envies, peu désireux d'obéir aux désirs de son rouquin, mais rapidement, le corps de l'ancien délégué le trahi pour finalement se laisser guider par les mains expertes. Les vas et viens finirent par les rendre fous, des gémissements d'extase résonnant dans la voiture alors que les vitres se recouvraient de buée tandis que le claquement de leurs peaux les rendait encore plus sauvage. La jouissance arriva en même temps que la morsure sur la lèvre inférieure du chanteur des Crowstorm, faisant grogner celui-ci en même temps que ses ongles s'enfoncèrent dans les hanches de son blond, de longs frissons achevant leurs danses érotiques.

Lorsque leurs regards se croisèrent, le musicien sourit tendrement en voyant le regard remplit de milliers d'émotions de l'ancien délégué. Dans un dernier baiser, il s'assura de bien faire comprendre qu'il ne partirait pas de sitôt.

-"Douche ?"

-"Avec plaisir."

Et c'est donc avec une heure de retard que les deux garçons arrivèrent à la fête. Ambre n'hésita pas à faire la moue mais le bonheur de voir son frère présent passa au-dessus de sa colère préférant donner une étreinte plutôt qu'un savon. Le regard lumineux, elle les invita à entrer dans le salon où plusieurs invités étaient déjà en train de discuter un verre à la main tandis qu'un fond de musique en faisait danser quelques autres sur place.

-"On dirait que ta pote connaît beaucoup de gens."

-"Oh Nath... Ne fais pas ton rabat-joie ! Il y a aussi des gens que tu connais. Regarde, il y a Rosalya, Priya, et tous les autres."

Le propriétaire de Blanche leva les yeux au ciel alors qu'il s'éclipsa dans la cuisine pour aller se servir un verre lui aussi. Par contre, Castiel n'eut même pas le temps de poser sa question que déjà Rosalya venait le saluer bien qu'elle paraissait un peu gênée.

-"Si t'es gênée par rapport à ton comportement au concert, c'est oublié. Tu étais complètement ivre."

-"Mais je t'ai humilié.."

-"Pas vraiment. Je sais ce que je vaux."

L'argentée cligna un instant des yeux avant de se mettre à rire devant le franc parlé du rouquin. Très vite, elle fût rejointe par une Priya qui se fit accueillir avec un sourire joueur de la part du musicien, celui-ci appréciant la présence de la future avocate.

-"Tu n'as pas peur de te faire envahir par tes fans ? Il y a déjà un groupe de filles là-bas qui sont en train de mouiller leurs culottes en te mangeant des yeux."

Le regard de Castiel se leva pour apercevoir un groupe de quatre filles l'observer en gloussant régulièrement, celles-ci commençant déjà à l'agacer alors qu'il venait à peine d'arriver.

-"Tu viendras me défendre si je porte plainte contre harcèlement."

-"Et je te fais passer pour un type gentil alors que t'es un voyou ?"

-"Exactement."

A nouveau, les rires résonnèrent avant que Rosalya ne reprenne la parole.

-"En parlant de voyou... Je t'ai vu arriver avec Nathaniel. Vous vous entendez bien maintenant ?"

-"Ouais. On a évolué. On ne sait toujours pas c'est qui celui qui pisse le plus loin, du coup on a arrêté le jeu de la provocation."

-"Tu devrais faire attention à toi. Il n'est pas une bonne fréquentation."

Les sourcils du rouquins se froncèrent et Priya se mordit la lèvre hésitant à intervenir alors que Castiel montrait les crocs.

-"Et toi, tu devrais arrêter de juger les gens juste sur leurs apparences ou en écoutant des rumeurs sans connaître le principal concerné. Pour une future psychologue, t'as du soucis à te faire !"

Sans attendre une seconde de plus, le musicien tourna les talons alors que son dos était encore tendu sous la colère qui menaçait d'exploser à tout instant laissant les deux filles bouches-bées. Malgré cet incident, la soirée fût tout de même agréable. Entre les retrouvailles d'Alexy et Armin qui pleuraient presque dans les bras l'un de l'autre, la présentation d'Ambre et Morgan et l'ambiance des autres invités qui commençaient à danser entraîner par des morceaux de musique qui rappelait les vacances d'été, les étudiants semblaient oublier leurs tracas du moment pour ne plus penser qu'à s'amuser.

Installé dans le canapé deux place, Castiel pianotait distraitement sur son téléphone avant de se recevoir un poids lourd sur les genoux, levant simplement les bras pour permettre à Nathaniel de mieux se placer, le rouquin termina son mail alors que le blond était affalé sur lui sous le regard surpris de plusieurs personnes aux alentours.

-"On dirait que ce brusque revirement de situation les laissent perplexe."

-"Attends quand ils vont apprendre qu'on est ensemble..."

-"Tu n'as pas peur que ça fasse une mauvaise publicité pour ta carrière ?"

-"Parce que tu crois que je serais le premier chanteur à aimer les hommes ?"

-"Non. Mais tu risques de perdre beaucoup de public féminin."

Un haussement d'épaules répondit à l'ancien délégué, Castiel exprimant bien dans ce geste que peu lui importait du moment qu'il continuait à faire de la musique.

-"Je vais fumer une clope. Tu viens avec moi ?"

-"Tu lis dans mes pensées..."

Ignorant les regards qui les suivaient, les deux garçons sortirent sur la terrasse rejoignant ainsi d'autres étudiants venus se rafraîchir de la chaleur étouffante de l'intérieur. Alexy et Morgan étaient en train de discuter un peu plus loin accoudés contre la rembarde en bois alors que Priya semblait racontait quelque chose de très drôle à cette fille qui avait été la petite amie de Lysandre. Un regard désapprobateur de la part de Castiel suffit à la faire se recroqueviller sur elle-même avant que le chanteur ne continue son chemin en direction de sa voiture.

-"Je les ai oubliées dans ma caisse, tu m'attends ici ?"

-"Je te garde une place sur le banc."

Le guitariste fit un dernier sourire qui fit vibrer l'ancien délégué avant de descendre les marches de la terrasse d'un pas assuré attirant le regard du blond sur son magnifique postérieur moulé dans son jean noir.

-"Castiel attention !"

La voix d'Alexy avait hurlé dans la nuit quelques secondes avant que le coup de feu ne résonne à son tour, ramenant rapidement l'attention de Nathaniel sur la scène qui était en train de se passer. Son regard eut juste le temps d'apercevoir les types qui les avaient emmerdés à l'arrêt du bus, la première fois qu'ils s'étaient revus Castiel et lui, avant de voir une voiture sortie de nulle part partir à toute vitesse dans un crissement de pneus. Sans attendre une seconde de plus, le frère d'Ambre avait sauté par-dessus la rambarde courant à toute vitesse vers le corps allongé du chanteur. Le coeur battant, un filet de sueur coula le long de son dos alors que l'angoisse lui nouait la gorge. Castiel était écroulé par terre inconscient alors que tous les étudiants étaient sortis pour venir voir se qui se passait. Priya, le téléphone déjà à l'oreille pour appeler les urgences s'était éloignée du brouhaha alors que Nathaniel venait de déchirer un morceau de son tee-shirt pour compresser la plaie qui saignait abondement du côté gauche de son amant. Une main sous la tête du rouquin, le blond constata que la chute contre les marches de l'escalier n'avait pas épargné le crâne du chanteur vu le sang qui s'en écoulait également. Se fichant bien que tous le monde les regarde, l'ancien délégué déposa son front contre celui de son compagnon désireux de sentir sa respiration contre ses lèvres pour être certain qu'il soit vivant.

Lorsque les secours arrivèrent en plus de la police, Priya ravala sa rancœur envers Nathaniel et décida de l'aider à expliquer ce qui s'était passé, vu la gravité de la situation. Ambre frottait doucement le dos de son frère, complètement en état de choc alors qu'il regardait l'ambulance s'éloigner, la sirène stridente gravant cette image à jamais dans sa rétine...


	10. Today

_Mais oui ! C'est bien mon chapitre ! J'ai bien ris quand l'un ou l'une de vous à mit dans son commentaire "Vu votre rythme de publication, ce sera sans doute à la nouvelle année.". Et... C'était totalement vrai ! Ahaha ! Bien joué !_

 _Dans ce chapitre beaucoup de tendresse, de guimauve après une rude angoisse. Il est temps de donner un peu de bonheur à nos jeunes garçons qui morflent quand même assez bien depuis le début de cette fiction._

 _Je vous souhaite une bonne année à tous ! Que le meilleur vous arrive et que votre ange gardien vous protège._

* * *

La tendre caresse dans ses cheveux n'apaisait qu'à peine l'angoisse qui lui tordait les entrailles, depuis les deux heures qu'ils étaient en train d'attendre dans cet hôpital, il avait déjà été remettre le contenu de son estomac au moins cinq fois. Complètement épuisé, l'ancien délégué somnolait à moitié, la tête posée contre la poitrine de sa sœur bercer doucement par les battements de coeur de celle-ci. Les infirmières avaient tenté de les rassurer en leur disant que le traumatisme crânien était bénin, mais d'autres avaient signalé que la balle s'était logée assez profondément dans les côtes et que l'opération s'avérait assez délicate. Rien de bien concluant au final.

Alexy et Morgan étaient restés un peu pour avoir des nouvelles, ainsi que Rosalya et Leigh qui avait tentés de prévenir Lysandre par tous les moyens possibles avant de rentrer en espérant avoir de meilleures nouvelles par la suite. Les parents de Castiel avaient eux aussi été appelés, mais leur voyage ne leur permettaient pas de rentrer avant trois jours. Une foule de paparazzi s'était agglutiné devant les portes de l'hôpital pendant un moment avant que la police ne les chasse de là. La télévision allumée passait les informations, soulignant bien que le chanteur des Crowstorm avait été la cible d'un fou furieux. Certains disaient que c'était un fan un peu trop fou, d'autres, un membre d'un groupe rival. Et rien qu'entendre ces conneries donnait un mal de tête affreux au blond.

Doucement, l'ancien délégué se redressa pour frotter son visage fatigué alors qu'Ambre se relevait sous le regard d'un Armin inquiet. Un léger étourdissement la prit, les bras de son compagnon la soutenant fermement, son regard bleu la suppliant de rentrer se reposer.

-"Rentre Ambre. Si tu fais un malaise ici, ça va m'achever."

Et la mannequin ne contesta pas, elle n'était pas en état de lutter et être une gêne pour son frère était la dernière chose qu'elle souhaitait. Une dernière caresse dans les mèches de son frère et un baiser sur son front fût le signe d'au revoir.

Une bonne heure passa encore, l'ancien délégué fit plusieurs allées retours pour dégourdir ses jambes et tenter de calmer son stress. Ce fût l'arrivée d'une chevelure blanche et une posture assez typique qui l'arrêta dans son élan. Rebroussant un peu chemin, il prit deux cafés avant d'aller rejoindre la personne qui semblait perdue.

-"Bonsoir Nathaniel."

-"Bonsoir Lysandre."

Ce début de conversation aurait pu paraître glaciale et pourtant la douceur qui caractérisait le frère de Leigh ne l'avait pas quitté depuis toutes ces années. D'une main un peu tremblante, le frère d'Ambre tendit un café au meilleur ami du rouquin qui l'accepta avec un léger sourire. Au vu de sa salopette et de ses bottes en caoutchouc encore aux pieds, le blandin avait dû courir jusqu'à sa voiture pour arriver ici.

-"Je suis désolé..."

Les excuses de Nathaniel surprit l'ancien chanteur du lycée. D'un geste de tête, il invita le blond à s'asseoir avant de l'observer ses yeux vairons donnant plus l'impression d'être assez perplexe plutôt que de réellement comprendre la situation.

-"Je ne comprends pas vraiment pourquoi tu t'excuses."

-"C'est de ma faute si Castiel est dans cet état. Ces types en avaient après moi, ils devaient sous doute me suivre et au final passer à l'acte au dernier moment."

-"Et qu'est-ce qu'ils te voulaient ces types ?"

-"Un désaccord. Leur gang s'en est prit à un de mes amis. Ça c'est mal fini. Du coup, ils recherchent vengeance. C'était plutôt bien visé pour le coup."

Buvant une gorgée de son café, Lysandre s'appuya un peu plus contre le siège fixant un moment le sol avant d'attarder à nouveau ses iris colorées sur le blond en face de lui.

-"Tu n'es en rien responsable de ce qui s'est passé. Castiel aurait très bien pu être renversé par une voiture tout comme je l'ai été au lycée. On ne contrôle pas le destin, ni la vie et ses choix. Je pense au contraire que le fait que tu ai enfin décidé à redonner une chance à mon ami lui a été bien plus bénéfique que n'importe quel soin."

Le regard brillant de l'ancien délégué laissa le blandin un instant plongé dans ses réflexions, un peu mal à l'aise avec les démonstrations d'affections, il se contenta de presser doucement l'épaule de Nathaniel pour lui affirmer qu'il ne lui en voulait pas.

-"Quand je pense que j'ai été jaloux à crever de votre relation... C'est seulement maintenant que j'arrive à passer au-dessus de ça pour m'apercevoir à quel point tu es quelqu'un de bien, Lysandre."

-"Il n'est jamais trop tard. Malgré toutes les rumeurs qui peuvent courir sur ton dos, je suis certain que tu n'es pas quelqu'un de méchant, Nathaniel. Tu as juste besoin d'une main un peu plus forte que les autres pour te relever et je suis certain que Castiel est capable d'y arriver sans ciller."

Un léger rire résonna dans la salle d'attente avant que le frère d'Ambre ne lui fasse un sourire sincère.

-"Ce mec est comme une sorte de super-héros. Il sauve une fille quand elle fait un malaise en plein cours malgré sa rancœur et malgré tout ce que j'ai pu lui faire subir, il m'a tendu la main avec son sourire de tombeur."

-"Je le reconnais bien là."

Avec un sourire entendu, les deux garçons avaient finis leurs cafés restant simplement dans un silence apaisant par la suite. Une musique des Crowstorm passa à la télévision comme si leur chanteur était déjà mort donnant l'impression que le pire des drames venaient de se passer.

Ce fût seulement une heure plus tard qu'une infirmière qui avait l'air aussi épuisée qu'eux vint enfin aux nouvelles.

-"Je viens enfin vous informer de la situation. L'opération a été un succès, on a su retirer la balle sans causer trop de dégâts, il est à présent en salle de réveil. Ses statistiques sont bonnes malgré le fait qu'il ait perdu beaucoup de sang. Je ne pense pas qu'il se réveillera aujourd'hui... Vous feriez mieux de rentrer chez vous messieurs. On vous contactera dès qu'il sera réveiller. Je pense qu'une bonne nuit de repos vous fera du bien."

Lysandre demanda quelques renseignements en plus avant de finalement suivre Nathaniel qui avait déjà tourné les talons.

-"Tu vas rentrer à nouveau chez toi ?"

-"A vrai dire, j'ai sauté dans ma voiture sans vraiment penser à ce que j'allais faire après.. Tu aurais un hôtel à me conseiller ?"

-"Viens dormir chez moi, en même temps, je profiterais pour que tu me ramène."

-"Merci."

Ce fût une fin de nuit plutôt étrange, les deux garçons n'avaient dormi que d'un œil et quand l'appel de l'hôpital résonna, Nathaniel eut presque droit à une chute en sortant de la douche pour décrocher son téléphone alors que Lysandre terminait de boire sa tasse de café déjà apprêté. Le chemin vers le lieu hospitalier lui paru incroyablement long et lorsqu'on leur indiqua la chambre qui abritait leur convalescent, ce fût presque en courant que le blond s'y dirigea.

Lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte, Castiel avait les yeux ouverts, l'oxymètre de pouls accroché à son doigt, des perfusions perçant son bras alors qu'il jouait avec la manette pour redresser ou abaisser son lit.

-"Espèce d'enfant."

-"Tiens qui voilà ? Tu peux m'aider à placer mieux mon oreiller dans le dos, c'est infernal..."

Un sourire tendre étira les lèvres de l'ancien délégué qui s'avança sans attendre pour aider son amant. Tout en l'aidant à mieux s'installer, il lui vola un baiser remplit de soulagement, les yeux brillants de larmes.

-"Tu m'as fait peur, espèce d'imbécile !"

-"Hey ! Mais me frappes pas ! J'ai pas demandé à ce que ça m'arrive."

Le coup était parti sans que le blond ne se contrôle, écrasant son poing contre l'épaule gauche de son compagnon qui grimaçait sous la douleur. Un bandage entourait sa tête tranchant avec le rouge intense de ses cheveux tandis que sa chemise de nuit ne cachait qu'à moitié le bandage qui lui mangeait la moitié du torse.

-"Bonjour Castiel."

-"Lys' ! Ça me fait plaisir que tu sois là ! Approche !"

-"Tu as l'air bien remit pour une opération aussi lourde..."

Après une douce embrassade, le blandin avait déposé le bouquet de fleur acheté pour l'occasion sur le côté alors que Nathaniel s'était installé sur le bord du lit.

-"Je me suis réveillé au petit matin. J'ai été malade comme un chien. L'anesthésie générale m'a complètement foutu l'estomac en l'air du coup, bah... J'ai retapissé mes draps et ma chemise de nuit. C'était horrible. Il y en avait vraiment partout. Du coup, je suis passé dans les mains des infirmières qui ont réglé ça..."

Le souvenir de la soirée d'hier et du sang sur ses mains fit frissonner Nathaniel alors qu'il se plaça doucement contre le rouquin, sa tête se posant sur son épaule respirant l'odeur de savon et celle qui n'appartenait qu'au chanteur. Pendant un instant, il ferma les yeux, alors que sa main serrait celle de son amant, profitant juste de sa personne. De la chaleur de son corps, du battement de son coeur qu'il pouvait entendre à travers la machine, de sa respiration calme ou encore du résonnement de sa voix lorsqu'il répondait à une question que Lysandre lui posait.

Pendant un long moment, ils restèrent à lui tenir compagnie, l'ancien délégué ne quittant pas sa position, trop désireux de sentir encore et encore que Castiel était bel et bien en vie contre lui, se contentant simplement de l'écouter parler avec son meilleur ami alors qu'il laissait discrètement ses larmes couler, cachant son visage dans le cou du chanteur. Celui-ci serra un peu plus fortement les doigts entrelacés aux siens, faisant mine de rien alors que Nathaniel était en train de craquer en silence.

Ce fût une bonne heure plus tard que Lysandre décida de partir en prétextant qu'il devait absolument retourner à la ferme au risque que ses assistants ne fassent brûler les étables en jetant une cigarette dans le foin. Après une étreinte qui fit un bien fou au guitariste, son meilleur ami lui fit un dernier signe d'au revoir avant de partir pour de bon.

-"C'est un gars bien..."

-"Je suis heureux que tu t'en rendes enfin compte."

-"J'ai mit le temps..."

-"Vaut mieux tard que jamais..."

-"C'est ce qu'il m'a dit. Il n'a aucune rancoeur contre moi. On dirait vraiment qu'il vit dans un autre univers..."

-"Ça ne m'étonne même pas... Oui, tu as raison, c'est un peu l'extra-terrestre de notre monde. C'est peut-être pour ça qu'il m'a autant plus quand j'ai ramassé son carnet pour le lui rendre. Il en avait rien à faire des rumeurs sur mon compte. Il s'est contenté de me dire merci et on a discuté de musique. Puis, on ne s'est plus lâché."

-"Il était vraiment perdu après ton accident.."

-"Oui.. Je me doute que ça n'a été facile pour personne... Et toi ? Comment tu l'a vécu ?"

Pendant un instant, Nathaniel ne fit que se redresser, ses iris dorées croisant celles de ce gris unique qui n'appartenait qu'à son amant. Détaillant les moindres détails de son visage bien trop pâle par rapport à d'habitude, ses larmes se mirent de nouveau à couler. D'un geste brusque, il les essuya d'un revers de manche alors que son amant tendit le bras pour l'inciter à se mettre contre lui.

-"Très mal... J'ai cru que tu allais mourir entre mes bras. Il y avait tellement de sang... Sur les escaliers, mes mains, mon tee-shirt... J'en pouvais plus d'attendre. C'était une torture, j'allais réellement crever sous l'angoisse. J'imaginais déjà le pire. C'était juste impossible que tu ne fasses plus partie de ma vie... Tu peux pas me lâcher la main alors que j'arrive à peine à marcher, Castiel !"

Ses mots étaient remplis de colère, de désespoir mais aussi d'inquiétude et de soulagement à la fois. Nathaniel était en train de lui faire passer un message sans pour autant dire les mots concrets. Alors tout en tendresse, il caressa le dos de son amant, passant sa main sous le tissu fin pour caresser la peau marquée de cicatrices. Le corps de l'ancien délégué se pressant contre le sien en réponse alors que ses lèvres venaient de s'écraser sur les siennes avec une passion mêlée au goût de sel des larmes si rares à voir.

-"Je t'aime."

Leurs mots avaient résonnés en même temps, à la même seconde juste au moment ultime où leurs regards encore embrouillés de leurs baisers s'étaient croisés. Les mains de Castiel étaient encore posées sur les hanches de son blond qui s'était placé à califourchon sur lui sans pour autant poser son poids. Quand diable avait-il changé de position ? Bref... Ce n'était pas le plus important. Ce qui importait, c'était ce qui venait d'être dit.

-"Encore.. Redis le moi Cass'..."

-"Redis le moi aussi."

-"Je t'aime."

A nouveau, les mots se rencontrèrent au même instant et sans attendre une seconde de plus, ils s'embrassèrent à nouveau, les mains vagabondant déjà sous les vêtements à la recherche d'une peau trop longtemps délaissée. Alors que les respirations s'accéléraient déjà sous l'excitation qui grimpait en flèche. La machine indiquait que le coeur de Castiel commençait à s'emballer, faisant doucement sourire Nathaniel mais la grimace de douleur que fit celui-ci en voulant lever son bras trop vite le ramena à la réalité.

-"Il faut que tu te reposes..."

-"Et tu vas me laisser dans cet état ?"

-"Crois-moi avec ta dose d'anti-douleur, tu n'aurais pas pu faire grand chose..."

-"Mhpmh..."

-"Arrête de râler, tu te rattraperas à ta sortie."

-"Promis."

-"Et je sais que tu tiens toujours tes promesses."

Le sourire coquin que lui fit Nathaniel fût la dernière image qu'il vit de la journée avant que son amant ne s'enfuit comme un voleur non sans l'avoir embrassé une dernière fois. Et ce fût avec un sourire d'idiot amoureux que Castiel resta jusqu'à l'arrivée de l'infirmière.


	11. I'm sorry, my love

_In your heaaaaaad, in your heaaaaaad... Zombie, zombie, zombie-ie-ie ~_

 _Heyyyy ! Non je ne suis pas morte ! Et non, je ne compte pas abandonner mon petit bébé de fanfiction, je l'aime beacoup trop héhé !_

 _Je ne vais pas faire un énorme paragraphe sur le fait que j'ai une vie de dingue. Entre boulot, projets cosplays et l'organisation de mon mariage (Oui,quelqu'un a été assez dérangé d'esprit pour me vouloir à vie...), plus essayer de garder une vie sociale. (Aussi active qu'un ours polaire qui hiberne...) C'est de la folie, j'ai toujours envie d'écrire, mais le temps me manque et pourtant des milliers d'idées fusent dans ma petite tête._

 _Bref, je suis désolée pour ce retard, ça risque encore d'arriver, mais je le dis tout de suite, il n'y aura pas d'abandon !_

 _Alors bonne lecture mes petits champignons !_

* * *

Deux semaines d'hôpital, deux semaines d'enfer... Les paparazzis avaient été infernaux au point ou la police avait dû mettre un agent de sécurité pour être certain que Castiel ne soit pas ennuyé. Pour un jeune chanteur qui débutait à peine, il n'aurait jamais pensé avoir déjà autant de succès. Les membres de son groupe étaient passés assez souvent, déguisés ou dans les heures creuses pour parler de leur nouvel album et d'une éventuelle date de concert si le rouquin se sentait mieux.

Information importante, quand on le voyait planer à cause des médicaments administrés et les doses d'antidouleur. De plus, la balle s'était très mal logée ce qui avait causé une légère paralysie de sa jambe et la rééducation avait été plus que pénible. Le seul point positif, c'était la présence de sa mère qui avait refusé de retourner travailler tant que son fils n'était pas sorti de l'hôpital contrairement à son père qui n'avait fait qu'une brève apparition pour ensuite repartir aussitôt rassurer que son enfant soit entre de bonnes mains, un aller-retour qui avait laissé un goût amer dans la bouche du rouquin.

Lorsque sa libération arriva enfin, Valérie l'avait raccompagné chez eux avant de l'aider à ranger ses affaires sous quelques grognements mécontents de son fils alors qu'il s'affalait dans le canapé complètement épuisé, les cachets contre sa douleur agissant comme une drogue. Réceptionnant un Demon plutôt heureux de retrouver son maître, il constata que la journée était déjà bien entamée, au final sa mère l'avait passée quasiment au téléphone faisant soupirer le guitariste qui la voyait tourner en rond dans l'appartement avant qu'elle ne vienne enfin s'installer près de lui après avoir raccroché.

-"Je suis désolée, Castiel, mais je vais devoir bientôt y retourner."

-"Pas grave..."

Le chanteur avait dit ça d'un air tellement détaché que sa mère sentit une pointe de tristesse lui transpercer le coeur. Tendrement, elle replaça une mèche colorée de son fils derrière son oreille avant de se mordre la lèvre inférieure, l'air coupable.

-"Ne te referme pas comme ça.. J'aurais vraiment voulu rester."

-"J'ai l'habitude, puis je suis majeur maintenant, être dans les jupes de maman ça fait longtemps que c'est passé."

Valérie baissa le regard, serrant ses mains contre sa jupe droite, ses jambes collées l'une contre l'autre mal à l'aise.

-"J'aurais voulu que tu sois moins détaché de nous..."

-"J'aurais voulu avoir des parents présents et pas seulement pour les choses importantes. Une maman qui me gronde parce que je n'ai pas rangé ma chambre, un papa qui me conseil sur mon orientation scolaire. Des parents un peu plus sévères capables de m'expliquer que sécher les cours, c'est mal et que fumer en cachette ne fera pas monter ma côte chez les filles. J'ai été forcé à quitter le nid pour voler de mes propres ailes sans même savoir voler. "

-"Je suis désolée pour notre absence, Castiel... Mais sache que nous sommes tellement fiers de toi, moi et ton père, tu es devenu un homme formidable. Tu as réellement un don pour la musique, à chaque fois que je t'entends sur le poste radio ou quand je te vois à la télévision, je crie haut et fort que tu es mon fils et je suis tellement heureuse d'être ta mère. Pas seulement parce que tu es un chanteur et une star en herbe, mais parce que je t'ai mit au monde et que tu es devenu au delà de la perfection que je te disais être."

Toute la sincérité du monde pouvait se lire dans les iris grenat, Valérie était réellement fière de son petit protégé, malheureusement même si ses paroles faisaient plaisir, Castiel goûtait à l'amertume d'un discours prononcé bien trop tard. Doucement, il tapota l'épaule de sa mère avant de se diriger vers sa chambre à coucher. Demain, elle ne sera déjà plus là et les au revoir n'étaient pas fait pour le rouquin.

Lorsque les premiers rayons du soleil vinrent le taquiner, le chanteur des Crowstorm eut la douloureuse constatation qu'il avait eu raison, un petit mot d'encouragement était posé sur la table alors que le café était déjà fait. L'humeur maussade, il déjeuna avant de voir où en était ses cours, il avait déjà rattrapé une bonne partie à l'hôpital quand son temps libre et son esprit s'étaient coordonnés, mais le retard s'était quand même fait sentir. La journée passa à une vitesse folle entre les dizaines de mails auquel il avait du répondre et les différents cours à remettre à jour.

Le reste de la semaine avait donné l'impression que le temps avait été accéléré soudainement, Nathaniel avait renouvelé son abonnement aux absents. Depuis la dernière visite à l'hôpital avec Lysandre, l'ancien délégué était introuvable et Castiel avait fini par arrêter de chercher, il avait été idiot de croire que ce fichu blond pouvait changer. Et pourtant sa déclaration résonnait encore dans sa tête comme une mélodie qui se répète. Et après on s'étonnait qu'il avait du mal à s'attacher aux gens.

-"Castiel ? Ça t'irais comme programme ?"

La voix de son producteur le ramena à la réalité, son regard croisant aussi celui de son manager. Reprenant doucement conscience avec la réalité alors que tout le monde semblait attendre une réponse de sa part, Castiel se senti complètement largué. Merde... À trop se perdre dans ses pensées il avait complètement oublié qu'ils étaient en réunion pour un enregistrement et une nouvelle date de concert.

-"... Ouais, ça me va. Notez moi les dates, je risque d'oublier avec mon emploi du temps chargé."

Apparemment, cela avait été une bonne réponse à la vue des regards pétillants en face de lui. En espérant qu'il ne se soit pas mit dans une situation délicate.

Ses retrouvailles avec son groupe lui avait fait un bien fou. Trois nouvelles chansons avaient été composées et après un mois d'absence totale dû aux événements, ils étaient certains que ce retour en force allait plaire au public.

Il était temps qu'ils reprennent du service et la fin de la réunion s'était terminée par des bonnes nouvelles, saluant le reste du groupe en prétextant qu'il avait besoin de souffler après autant de temps à être enfermé et assommé de questions, Castiel fini par se diriger vers le parc à son endroit habituel son éternelle guitare sur l'épaule, il voulu s'installer en dessous de son arbre mais une silhouette familière y était déjà placée.

-"Ambre ?"

À l'entente de son prénom, la jeune fille tourna son regard vers le chanteur. Des traces de larmes fraîches sur les joues, elle tenta tout de même un sourire qui sonna terriblement faux, d'une voix tremblante, elle prit la parole.

-"Comment vas-tu, Castiel ?"

Le guitariste haussa les épaules, ne trouvant pas vraiment de réponse correcte à cette simple question.Même si sa carrière décollait pour de bon, son couple était encore une fois un beau bordel. Soupirant longuement, il fini par s'installer aux côtés de la jeune mannequin, déposant son étui pour pouvoir s'allumer une cigarette.

-"Apparemment mieux que toi... Je ne suis pas en train de pleurer."

-"Sans doute que tu n'as pas les mêmes problèmes.."

-"Possible. Tu vas aussi jouer a la mystérieuse personne comme ton frère ou tu vas m'en parl...?"

-"Je suis enceinte."

La nouvelle venait de tomber comme une masse et sans attendre, Castiel éteignit sa cigarette aussi vite qu'il l'avait allumée s'excusant de sa maladresse.

-"Oh ne t'excuse pas. Tu ne pouvais pas savoir..."

-"C'est une nouvelle assez... surprenante."

Sans attendre, la jeune mannequin se laissa aller contre l'épaule du guitariste les larmes se remettant à couler sans qu'elle ne puisse s'arrêter, ne sachant pas vraiment comment réagir, Castiel se contenta de la laisser sangloter contre lui, une main caressant tout doucement sa tête dans une tentative de réconfort.

-"J'ai une carrière qui vient à peine de débuter et je doute que le mannequinat aime les grosse vache. En plus, Armin est parti furieux parce qu'il n'est pas arrivé à me convaincre d'arrêter. Et... Et puis ça..."

-"Un bébé..."

-"Oui un bébé ! C'est n'importe quoi ! Je n'ai même pas les moyens de m'assumer toute seule ! Alors un bébé..."

-"Si tu commençais par te calmer... Déjà, tu devrais en parler avec Armin, il est aussi concerné que toi, c'est la première chose. Deuxièmement, tu ne seras pas la première mannequin à avoir un bébé. Rien ne t'empêche de faire une pause et de reprendre par après. Il y a des aides sociales. Maintenant, la vraie question c'est : Ce bébé, tu serais vraiment prête à le faire partir ? Tu ne te vois pas du tout être mère ?"

Les mots de Castiel semblaient faire leurs chemins dans la tête de la blonde. Se redressant tout en essuyant ses larmes avec ses manches, elle le regarda assez bouleversée.

-"Je ne sais déjà pas me protéger moi-même. La nuit dernière, Nath' a encore dû venir à ma rescousse parce que je me suis faite agressée dans la rue."

L'évocation de Nathaniel le fit grimacer, arrachant des petits brins d'herbe mal à l'aise, il fini par soupirer encore une fois.

-"Tu as des nouvelles de lui ?"

-"Oui, il est venu à l'échographie avec moi. Il a dit qu'il devait régler certains trucs et qu'il s'occuperait de moi après. J'ai beau lui dire de prendre soin de lui, il est encore plus têtu qu'une mule."

-"Ça tu l'as dit.."

-"Tu n'as pas de nouvelles de lui, n'est-ce pas ?"

-"Je ne suis même pas étonné..."

-"C'est parce qu'il veut s'éloigner... Il veut s'éloigner de toi pour te protéger parce qu'il s'en veut de ce qu'il s'est passé. Il pense que tout est de sa faute et j'ai beau lui parler, tu le connais..."

Oh oui, il le connaissait.

Il passa le reste de l'après-midi avec la jeune fille, la raccompagnant chez son amie s'assurant qu'elle soit en sécurité avant de prendre une toute autre direction. Ça allait faire un sacré bout de chemin, de plus, il n'était même pas certain que cet idiot était chez lui...

Une bonne heure de route plus tard, il se retrouva devant la porte de son appartement se sentant soudainement idiot d'être venu jusqu'ici. Son doigt appuya sur la sonnette sans qu'il ne s'en rende vraiment compte et lorsque la porte fini par s'ouvrir sur l'objet de ses pensées, sa raison s'éclipsa. Poussant Nathaniel à l'intérieur, il referma la porte d'un coup de pied, sa bouche s'écrasant littéralement contre celle de son amant alors que son corps le plaqua contre le mur du couloir d'entrée.

Sans laisser le temps à l'ancien délégué de répliquer, sa langue s'engouffra dans la cavité chaude de celui-ci faisant ainsi céder sa résistance. Le guitariste pu sentir les doigts abîmés du voyou passer sous son tee-shirt avec empressement, de léger gémissements s'échappant de ses lèvres maltraitées par les dents du rouquin. La situation se fit soudainement urgente, les boucles de ceintures claquèrent, les boutons de jeans sautèrent tandis qu'ils se firent baisser tout comme leurs sous-vêtements. Pas le temps pour les caresses tendres ou les mots doux. Castiel comptait bien montrer à Nathaniel qu'il n'était pas quelqu'un qu'on laissait sur le côté sous prétexte de le protéger. Rien que d'y penser et sa colère reflua. Saisissant la cuisse du blond, il ne dû pas lui faire comprendre les choses que déjà celui-ci fit un léger saut pour être un peu plus plaqué contre le mur alors que le guitariste abaissait totalement son pantalon. Ça allait faire mal. Ils le savaient tous les deux. Mais ils en avaient besoin, ce moment était vital.

-"Nnh !"

La pénétration se fit avec quelques difficultés, l'ancien délégué cacha sa tête dans l'épaule du chanteur alors que des larmes de douleur mais aussi de soulagement coulait le long de ses joues. Avec désespoir ses doigts se plantaient dans les épaules de Castiel, ses ongles atteignant la chair malgré le tissu du tee-shirt. Un sanglot lui échappa alors que le rouquin ne cessa pas ses coups de reins, marquant les reins du blonds avec la trace de ses phalanges. C'était une punition et en même temps une délivrance. Castiel lui avait manqué. La douceur de ses cheveux entre ses doigts, son odeur enivrante capable de rendre fou le plus sain des hommes. Et sa voix rauque qui ne cessait de lui dire qu'il lui en voulait. C'était horrifiant de voir à quel point la star des Crowstorm l'avait rendu faible. Son coeur battait beaucoup trop fort dans sa cage thoracique alors que son corps était brutalisé contre ce mur qui lui écorchait la peau du dos et pourtant, il acceptait cette violence avec plaisir, rendant les morsures, les baisers enfiévrés suivant le rythme sauvage des hanches du guitariste jusqu'à finalement finir par terre sur le parquet de l'entrée.

Sans aucune douceur, il fut retourné sur le ventre, les mains larges griffant son dos. Cet acte le figea, d'un coup de coude violent dans les côtes du rouquin, Nathaniel se retira de l'emprise de sa furie rousse avant de se retourner face à lui, une main plaquée sur le torse de Castiel. Les sourcils froncés, il se retint de ne pas lui mettre un coup de poing dans la mâchoire.

-"Pas mon dos, espèce de brute !"

Les cris de Nathaniel eurent vite l'effet espéré. Castiel reprit ses esprits avant d'attraper la main de Nathaniel qui semblait vouloir retenir ses tremblements qui s'échappaient malgré lui.

-"Pardon..."

Quel idiot... C'était complètement fou d'avoir oublié à quel point le blond avait du mal avec certains contacts sur son corps et si il l'avait autorisé à le toucher dans la voiture, ce n'était pas pour tout foutre en l'air sous un accès de folie.

-"Je sais que tu m'en veux ! Je sais que tu me détestes ! Je sais que je suis un pauvre nul ! Mais s'il te plaît, ne communique pas par la violence ! Pas toi, Castiel pas de cette manière. Qu'on se frappe dessus, je m'en fiche, mais que tu utilises mes points faibles, je ne l'accepterais pas !"

-"Ce n'était pas mon intention... J'ai perdu contrôle... J'étais venu ici pour discuter à la base..."

Attirant le blond contre lui, Castiel le sentit d'abord se raidir avant de se détendre petit à petit sous les caresses tendres. Les tremblements finirent par cesser avant qu'il ne se redresse pour amener le rouquin à sa chambre.

-"Si tu veux baiser. Au moins fais le ici. On parlera après. Tu sais qu'on en a tous les deux besoin, là maintenant."

-"Je vais te faire l'amour Nath'... Parce que j'ai besoin de t'aimer en ce moment et tu en as autant besoin que moi."

Le baiser tendre scella l'accord et la douloureuse vérité avant de tomber sur le lit pour subir les pas de danses à l'horizontal de son amant. La nuit promettait d'être longue...


	12. Such a beautiful day

_"Aaaaah !" "She's a wolf..." "Aaaah !"_

 _Pardon, je m'égare. Mais j'ai réellement cru devenir cinglée avec ce chapitre, surtout lorsque j'ai dû le recommencer parce que tout avait été effacé. Heureusement que la première version ne me plaisait pas, parce que j'ai faillit tout laisser. Je viens de le terminer à l'instant, tout chaud, tout frais, tout plein de fautes sans doute. Mais vous savez ce que j'en pense héhé._

 _Le prochain chapitre sera le dernier. Je dois vous avouer que cela me fait tout drôle, j'ai vécu des mois assez intenses en me crevant à l'écrit tout en devant gérer ma vie privée comme une folle et ça en valait le coup. J'adore faire ça parce que c'est tout un monde qui se crée sous mes doigts malgré la difficulté que ça puisse être. Puis, je me suis pas mal attachée à ces petits loups qui m'ont crachés à la face lors de certains chapitres parce que je n'arrivais pas à les modeler comme je le voulais. Mais l'aventure en valait la peine._

 _Bref, trêve de blabla, on se revoit dans le chapitre suivant. Pour une dernière fois avec eux tous._

 _Byouh ~_

* * *

Une grimace déforma le visage de l'ancien délégué alors qu'il replaçait son pantalon correctement sur son bracelet de cheville. Agacé, il soupira pour la énième fois de la journée alors que cette chose ne faisait qu'alourdir le poids sur ses épaules. Installé dans son canapé, le blond fixa son mur se perdant dans ses pensées. Priya avait été mise au courant de son histoire sous les conseils de Castiel, en tant que future avocate, la jeune femme avait épluché toutes les façons légales de sortir Nathaniel de ce bourbier, la solution la plus délicate restait celle d'aller à la police. Ce qu'il avait fait... En attendant de passer au tribunal et que l'enquête soit menée, l'ancien délégué était assigné à résidence, un bracelet électronique trônant sur sa cheville, l'interdisant de sortir de chez lui, obligé de suivre les cours par correspondances. Bon, ce n'est pas comme si il les avait beaucoup suivi depuis le début d'année, mais là, vu le degré de son ennui, il avait fini par s'y plonger sans même sans rendre compte. Son appartement avait été fouillé de fond en comble, son téléphone sous surveillance, son ADN prélevé et ses proches interrogés. Et a chacun de ces actes plus bouleversants les uns que les autres, Castiel était venu le soutenir, passant des nuits entières à parler avec lui que ce soit par vive voix ou par message lorsque les journées du chanteur étaient trop chargées. A aucun moment, le rouquin ne lui avait lâché la main, tenant sa promesse jusqu'au bout.

La police avait renforcée la sécurité en sachant qu'un étudiant avait été blessé en guise d'avertissement, les rondes étaient faites beaucoup plus régulièrement dans la ville et pourtant, les policiers n'arrivaient pas à tomber sur ces soit-disant dealers. Ambre était venue le voir en lui disant qu'elle arrêtait sa carrière de mannequinat et qu'elle comptait partir rejoindre Armin le temps de sa grossesse. Nathaniel l'avait assez mal prit au départ, sa position ne lui permettant pas de l'escorter ou même de l'accompagner. La jolie blonde avait alors fondue en larmes en le suppliant de comprendre qu'elle avait besoin de s'éloigner de tout ça et qu'elle avait quelqu'un pour prendre soin d'elle. Avec tendresse, elle l'avait serré dans ses bras en lui disant qu'il était temps qu'on prenne soin de lui et qu'il arrête de vouloir protégé les autres à tout prix. Il ne pouvait qu'acquiescer. Obligé sa sœur à rester dans ces conditions serait égoïste. Alors il avait encaissé la nouvelle, la mort dans l'âme d'être séparé de sa jumelle.

Au final, il avait passé plus d'une journée à se ronger les ongles et ce soir, même si Castiel était présent occupé à griffonner une nouvelle chanson, Nathaniel n'avait pas son moral au beau fixe. Regardant son téléphone encore une fois, il fini par recevoir un message de sa sœur qui lui indiquait qu'Armin était bien venu la chercher, mais alors qu'il aurait dû être heureux qu'elle soit enfin en sécurité, l'ancien délégué s'accouda à son plan de travail, plaquant une main contre sa bouche pour étouffer un sanglot, le blond avait vraiment l'impression qu'on venait de lui arracher une part de lui-même, sa précieuse petite sœur...

-"Nath, tu ne saurais pas où..."

Le guitariste arrêta sa phrase net, cessant sa marche, le coeur serré de voir son compagnon tenté de se retenir alors que la douleur le défigurait. Doucement, le rouquin tendit les bras, réceptionnant son amant dans la seconde, celui-ci étouffant ses sanglots, le nez plongé dans son cou alors que ses doigts agrippaient le tee-shirt de Castiel comme si ça vie en dépendait. Le stress du jugement, son assignation, le départ de sa sœur et toutes ses émotions qui lui torturaient le cerveau. S'en était trop, beaucoup trop pour lui... Alors pendant quelques instants, le blond céda, pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps alors que son amant le serrait toujours un peu plus fort, le soutenant en silence alors que ses mains caressaient tendrement le dos de son petit torturé.

Les larmes taries, Nathaniel avait fini par se calmer. Tous les deux avaient finis par se diriger dans la chambre, le blond semblant épuisé de ce brusque débordement d'émotions, mais alors qu'ils étaient blottis l'un contre l'autre dans le lit, celui-ci se retourna vers Castiel, son regard ambré brillant d'une tendresse que le rouquin n'avait vu que rarement avant de lui monter dessus, appuyant ses bras contre le torse de son compagnon.

-"Castiel... Tu n'aurais pas besoin d'un pianiste dans ton groupe ?"

-"Même si tu es particulièrement doué au piano. Il est hors de question qu'on travaille ensemble. Tu sais aussi bien que moi que ça va causer notre perte à tous les deux."

-"Nous savons faire la différence entre vie privée et professionnelle."

-"Pas en ce qui concerne la jalousie et les divergences d'opinions. Tu vas vouloir avoir raison sur une chose, je vais vouloir avoir raison sur une autre. Ça va foutre le bordel et tu le sais aussi bien que moi."

Une moue boudeuse prit place sur les lèvres du blond pendant quelques secondes avant qu'il ne vienne retirer une mèches rouge de la joue de Castiel, fasciné par les traits de son amant et puis soudain l'amertume revint à nouveau, le coeur lourd, il retraça le dessin d'un tatouage sur le corps de son petit-ami.

-"Je suppose que tu vas bientôt repartir en tournée..."

-"Cet été."

Contrarié, il frappa le rouquin à l'épaule, son regard ambré devenu sombre sous la colère.

-"Et tu comptais me le dire quand ?"

-"Quand tu m'aurais donné une réponse à ma question ?"

-"Quelle question ?!"

Le chanteur de Crowstorm entrelaça ses doigts aux siens, le regard doux alors que sa seconde main continuait de caresser la peau douce de la nuque du blond.

-"Après toute cette histoire, j'aimerais qu'on s'installe ensemble. Je voulais te demander si tu étais d'accord."

-"Et je t'attendrai sagement à la maison pendant que tu vas faire mouiller les culottes des filles en chantant dans le monde entier ? Non merci..."

-"Tu m'accompagnerais..."

-"Je ne serais pas dépendant de ton train de vie, Castiel ! La vie de rockstar c'est la tienne ! Hors de question que je te suives comme une poule écervelée !"

Agacé, le guitariste leva les yeux au ciel avant d'embrasser l'ancien délégué.

-"Nathaniel... Grandis un peu. Tu sais que je te resterais fidèle. Je ne te demande pas de m'attendre sagement à la maison, je te demande d'être mon point d'ancrage, ce point vers lequel je me dirigerais toujours. Si tu ne veux pas m'accompagner à mes concerts, je saurais tout de même que ma place sera chez nous."

-"Tu n'as pas besoin d'un garde du corps ?"

Un léger rire s'échappa des lèvres du chanteur avant qu'il ne sert un peu plus fort son amant dans ses bras. C'était un oui déguisé, encore heureux qu'il arrivait à décrypter ce mystère humain après toutes ces années.

Quelques mois passèrent avant que la police n'attrapent enfin les coupables, le procès se passa sans encombre, le juge fût assez conciliant en prenant en compte que le casier judiciaire de Nathaniel était vierge et que ses résultats scolaires remontaient en plus des témoignages de quelques fréquentations. Les accusations que portaient les coupables ne furent pas prises au sérieux, le jury estimant que ces types voulaient voir plonger le blond pour une simple vengeance. Lorsque les coupables furent emmenés en cellule en hurlant des insultes à Nathaniel, le frère d'Ambre sentit comme un poids se décharger sur les épaules et alors qu'il passait enfin la porte d'entrée du palais de justice, la cheville libre de tout bracelet, la main de Castiel dans la sienne, il ne pu s'empêcher de le serrer contre lui jusqu'à presque l'étouffer.

-"Je t'aime..."

La déclaration était sortie toute seule alors que les yeux ambrés brillaient d'une tendresse infinie, reconnaissant au rouquin de l'avoir soutenu. Le chanteur eut la décence de lui répondre aux creux de l'oreille avant de l'emmener rapidement à sa voiture pour éviter un harcèlement de média.

La chaleur de l'été imprimait encore l'atmosphère et désireux de profiter de sa liberté nouvelle, Nathaniel demanda un détour rapide par la plage. Une fois sur place, ils furent surpris de voir que la musique battait de bon train tandis que plusieurs étudiants dansaient à en oublier l'existence des autres. Alexy leur fit un signe de loin alors que Morgan discutait avec un petit brun asiatique. Ce fût Priya qui vint à leur rencontre, le sourire aux lèvres, accordant même une douce étreinte au blond, heureuse que toute cette histoire soit enfin derrière lui. Au final, elle les attira à une petite table ronde ou Chani buvait tranquillement un cocktail, un sourire léger naissant sur ses lèvres en voyant la future avocate arrivée.

-"Je n'étais pas au courant qu'il y avait une fête organisée."

-"On l'a su à la dernière minute. Par contre, il risque d'y avoir de plus en plus de monde, tu ne crains pas attirer les médias, Castiel ?"

-"Si je dois vivre selon les médias, je ne sortirais plus de chez moi."

-"Je suis persuadé qu'être enfermé quelques jours avec moi ne te dérangerait pas..."

La réplique de Nathaniel avait été à peine chuchotée avant qu'il ne sirote innocemment son jus d'ananas, alors que sa main effleurait la cuisse du rouquin par intermittence.

Rester de marbre fût des plus périlleux. Le ciel commençait à s'assombrir et l'ambiance devenait plus festive ainsi que plus intime selon où l'on posait les yeux. Au loin sur la plage, on pouvait voir les mains baladeuses d'Alexy se faufiler sous le tee-shirt de Morgan, celui-ci semblant lui ravager la bouche aider par quelques verres bu un peu plus tôt. Priya dansait un doux slow avec Chani, les bras de la plus petite enroulés autour des épaules mattes, alors que son visage était perdu dans le cou de la brune avant de finir aussi rouge qu'une tomate lors d'un baiser volé. Hyun était en pleine conversation, réellement passionné par le sujet, ses mains allant dans tous les sens alors que le professeur Ryan y répondait, quelques rires s'échappant. Kim était venue les saluer en vitesse avant de repartir vers un garçon qui semblait la couver du regard.

-"Et si on s'éclipsait nous aussi ?"

Le souffle chaud de Nathaniel dans sa nuque déclencha une myriade de frissons le long de la colonne vertébrale du rouquin avant qu'il ne saisisse la main de son amant se dépêchant de rentrer à son appartement. A peine la porte fut-elle verrouillée que les deux amants s'étaient précipités vers la chambre.

Castiel avait le corps en feu, son sang semblait bouillir dans ses veines alors que le moindre toucher de Nathaniel lui donner l'impression qu'un brasier s'allumait à l'intérieur de lui. On pouvait entendre le bruit de leurs respirations saccadées, coupées par moment par des baisers passionnés alors que les regards se dévoraient littéralement l'un et l'autre, leurs vêtements disparaissant au fur et à mesure que les mains agissaient. Les doigts rêches par l'utilisation constante de la guitare caressait le corps musclé avec avidité, alors que le blond le surplombait comme un félin qui venait d'attraper sa proie. Le chanteur sentait à peine le matelas sous lui alors que la langue brûlante de son amant glissait sur chaque parcelle de sa peau redessinant quelques tatouages, agrippant un téton au passage avant de descendre beaucoup plus bas, ses dents mordillant le contour de son nombril avant de venir taquiner la virilité de son compagnon.

Les ongles du rouquin vinrent effleurer son crâne alors que ses doigts s'enrouler dans les mèches blondes, sa langue découvrit le sexe du chanteur, celle-ci glissant, s'enroulant avant de prendre l'organe complètement en bouche, frottant le bout contre ses joues qu'il creusait exprès alors que les gémissements de Castiel résonnaient contre les murs de la chambre, doucement, le musicien bougea les hanches donnant un rythme parfois incontrôlé lorsque le plaisir se faisait un peu trop violent.

Coquin, l'ancien délégué avait rajouté ses doigts préalablement lubrifié, préparant l'intimité serrée de son homme. Taquinant à plusieurs reprises sa prostate, ce fût le guitariste qui l'obligea a se retirer pour le plaquer sur le matelas et lui grimper dessus. Sans attendre une minute de plus, il se saisit de l'érection douloureuse du blond, s'empalant dessus alors que ses mains se posèrent sur les pectoraux de son ancien rival. Les doigts de Nathaniel saisirent les hanches du rouquin, alors que son bassin bougeait doucement avant de rejeter la tête en arrière lorsque le chanteur prit le contrôle. Sentir les fesses fermes du musicien contre son bassin, ses doigts s'agrippant a son torse, c'était à devenir fou. Et ce qui le perdit, ce fût la vision de ses mèches de feu cascadant sur son cou, frôlant ses épaules à chaque gestes alors que l'encre noire semblait prendre vie sous ses mouvements.

Il ne fût plus maître de ses mouvements. Enfonçant ses ongles dans la peau pâle, Nathaniel se laissa entraîner par ses émotions, retournant Castiel sur le lit, ses hanches se mouvèrent, leurs corps claquant l'un contre l'autre alors que des cris, des râles et des gémissements se perdirent dans l'intimité du lieu, le lit frappant contre le mur alors que le plaisir les avait emprisonner jusqu'à l'explosion de jouissance.

Ça y est. Tout était enfin fini. Cette histoire n'allait plus lui pourrir la vie. Complètement libéré, il comptait faire savoir à son rouquin qu'ils allaient fêter ça à leurs façons.


End file.
